Premonitions
by DarkenedKnight
Summary: Dante begins to have dreams of Nero; some magnificent, some not so much. He is finally persuade to go to Fortuna to find the younger hunter. What happens next will send Dante to hell and back to save what he loves. Contains Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Yay! This is my third story, technically, but my second DantexNero. I just enjoy this pairing so much, I thought I'd write it at the same time I'm conquering "Return", a DantexVergil. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Let me know any suggestions or anything. Once again, dreams are separated from actual events by *******. Thoughts and dreams are in italics. 3rd person omniscient pov.

Please, please review. It lets me know how I'm doing and if you're enjoying my work

I don't own DMC, its Characters, or concepts, yadda, yadda. Capcom owns the awesomeness....I just give it twists.

**WARNING: **Contains strong language, explicit yaoi, and slightly atheistic themes. Don't like, Don't read. Simple as that.

One

_He pinned the smaller hands above the smaller head of white hair, pressing the younger against the wall behind his old, wooden desk. The kid smelt of arousal and desire, with just a little Grey Goose thrown in. It was sexy, making the elder's already hard cock ache with excitement. _

"_Dante, c'mon. Let up!" he wiggled, trying to get free to no avail. Apparently, he didn't want to be the submissive one._

"_Afraid I can't do that, kid"._

_He leaned into him, pressing his toned body against the well-firmed body of the younger hunter. His clothed erection rubbed the growing bulge in the kid's pants, making the younger moan and close his eyes. Dante pressed his lips against the kids, exploring his mouth with his tongue, both fighting for dominance. The elder won, biting the other's bottom lip as he pulled away for air. _

"_Dante.." the younger moaned, "Fuck me."_

_The words made the elder shiver with anticipation. He undressed them both quickly and set about finding the lube that he'd hid in his desk somewhere. Meanwhile, the younger was gently stroking his cock with his human hand, making small sounds that made Dante feel all the more aggressive._

_He leaned the kid over his desk, slipping in a lubed finger. He earned a gasp, then small enjoyable sounds as the younger got used to the sensation. He slipped in a second, then third as he prepared the kid for the entrance of his thick member._

"_Hurry up" the kid growled._

"_You don't have to ask twice" the elder responded before shoving into the kid hard, loving the scream of pleasure and the feeling of the kid pushing for more. He began to thrust deep and hard, picking up speed as the kid begged for it._

"_Dante"_

"_Oh, say it again." the elder loved hearing his name come from those soft lips._

"_Dante" he said again._

"_Dante!!"_

"_DANTE!!"_

_******************_

"DANTE! WAKE THE FUCK UP!!"

His bedroom door flew open and the voice of Lady flooded his dreams. He bolted upright, annoyed as piss at the realization that it was her yelling his name and not the young slayer in his dreams.

"Dante, you've got a mission today; a big paying mission. Don't you think you should get your ass out of bed?" She glared at him as he sat there, perched on is elbows. His alarm clock read 8' clock. Too damn early.

"What?"

"You're disgusting"

"Huh?" then he noticed the huge tent in the sheets. He smirked and chuckled to himself.

"You make me sick" Lady grunted.

"Then why are you staring? Curiosity killed the cat, ya know. In your case, it could _please_ the cat"

"Ew" she shook her head, stomping to the door, "You're too perverted for you own damn good. YOU better be glad my pistols are downstairs."

Dante let himself fall back, sighing. How many times had he dreamt about the kid now? He couldn't count it on his fingers….that's how many times. How many times had he woken to morning erections? Again, he couldn't count it on his fingers. Ever since he'd left Fortuna a few months ago, he'd been having them non-stop. He had a spot in in heart for the punk that made him feel warm when he thought about it.

_Hmph. That kid…._

"Dante! I'm gonna take the mission for you if you don't get your ass down here!!" Lady yelled

"Shit" he whispered to himself, throwing off the covers and rushing out of his bedroom. He almost flew down the stairs, getting to the living quarters just as she opened the door.

"That's my mission, Lady. You might as well just put down Kalina Ann and make yourself comfy."

"You're going out naked?" She crossed her arms, a smile invading her features.

Dante looked down. Oh yeah, he hadn't even gotten dressed.

"Maybe" he looked back at her, not giving a shit she was seeing him in his birthday suit, "I could make the demons' heads explode with one sway of my sexy body."

"Uh-huh. Could you heal that back if it got ripped off?"

"Ouch. Why so harsh?"

Lady rolled her eyes, hoisting Kalina Ann up on one shoulder, "I'm taking this one. Consider it clearing a small portion of your debt."

"Ah, fuck you Lady." The elder grunted at her.

"No thanks. You can save that for someone else. Nero maybe?"

She left, leaving Dante butt-naked and scratching his head in the middle of his office.

"How did she know?" he asked himself.

--------------------

(Meanwhile, In Fortuna)

The white haired boy was growing more and more frustrated with the way things were. He was living in the small, bland apartment with a woman who was so damn needy he couldn't think straight. He felt as though he was going to go crazy if he didn't do something about it. He couldn't leave without her pestering him, "Where are you going? When will you be back?". And to think, he didn't even like women….

He loved Kyrie, he really did, but not the way she thought he did. She was sisterly, almost motherly to him….and he didn't have an Oedipus complex. He was at a loss. He didn't want to break her heart, but he couldn't take much more of this. What had to be done, had to be done he supposed. Even if it meant breaking her heart and being kicked out with no place to go. He just hoped she'd understand.

Walking up the stairs to the small place he called home, his thoughts went back to when him and Kyrie had been closer. That's when another white haired man came into his life.

How many times had he thought about that man? Standing there with that signature smirk on his face, gloating, being an ass….how Nero wished he could see him again.

"What the hell am I thinking?" he said, out-loud, to himself, "I guess I _am_ going crazy."

He opened the door and met the gaze of the young girl with the pretty voice, obviously excited he was back after just an hour of being gone.

_Oh yeah, _he thought, _I'm definitely going crazy here._

---------------------

(Back at DMC)

***********

"_Dante!! God, save me Dante!!! Help!!"_

_He rushed forward, Rebellion drawn, running with all his might toward the demon that threatened to crush Nero in it's grasp. _

"_Hold on, Kid!! I'm coming for ya!!"_

_He slashed at the creature, triggering in anger as the beast hurled the younger about. If he didn't hurry, the kid would be toast._

"_Dante!!!" he screamed._

_The sickening sound of crushing bone came just as Dante killed the beast. Nero was silent, lying in a pool of his own blood._

"_No" Dante yelled, tears threatening to escape his crystal blues, "No!!!"_

_*************_

"Oh shit" he groaned to himself, falling out of his chair and tipping the phone off his desk. The nap had proven to be host of a not so nice Nero dream.

"Jesus Christ" he sniffed, actual tears coming to his face at the nightmare. Why couldn't it have been another sex dream? He wiped his face off, righting his chair and phone, sitting down with his head leaned back. He couldn't get the kid from his thoughts whether it was sex or disaster.

"Catching a little nap?"

It was Trish this time, he black, leather bound ass walking in the door to the fridge, bending over while she looked in for Dante's elusive Jack.

"Not in there, Trish" he grunted, sitting up.

"I'll settle for this" she pulled out a can of beer, "So what's on Dante's mind?"

Should he tell her? Nah, he shouldn't. "Guess" he laughed.

"Really?" she sipped the bitter beverage, "Okay then. It's another person. Another demon. Nero to be precise."

He stared at her. "How the fuck does everybody know this?"

"Have you forgotten that you talk in your sleep sometimes?" she giggled, "Me and Lady heard you say his name in your sleep the other night. Ya know, when you fell asleep on the couch watching Poltergeist?"

"Ah, fuck" he sighed. Duh.

"Seriously, do you have a thing for him?"

The elder just stared at for a second before turning in his chair and hiding the blush that was appearing on his face. _Gees, now I'm blushing._ "I think it's more than a "thing"".

Trish sat on the edge of his desk, drinking the last of the can's contents, "So the Devil falls in love….How cute."

"Cut it out" he growled.

"But it's darling" She teased.

He knew he shouldn't have said anything. First, he loses his mission, now he's being chided for having a special place in his heart for the punk. This day was just peachy.

"You know what I think" She said, grabbing another beer.

"Nothing good"

She shot him an irritated look, popping the can open and resuming her perch on his desk, "You should go to Fortuna."

"What? Go back to that stick-up-their-ass-uptight-religious city? I don't think so."

"Do it for Nero"

He growled and banged his head against his desk, "Touché, Trish. You sure do know how to work a situation around, don't cha."

"It's for your own good, now isn't it?" She finished off her second beer, "You got any more?"

"Grey Goose in the cabinet." He stood, hunger seizing his stomach. Pizza sounded good. Pizza always sounded good.

"So" Trish had already made a screwdriver and handed another to Dante, "Lady is on her way over. We're playing poker. You in?"

Poker was something he was sure he'd beat them at. "Hell yeah" He tipped the screwdriver over, draining it in no time at all.

"And you'll go to Fortuna tomorrow?"

"Sure, sure. I'll go. What else do I have to do?"

Trish smiled, "Order some pizza."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Oh, Emotions

Guten Tag! Chapter 2, woot woot! Hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. I sure am enjoying writing it. Don't you just love DantexNero pairings? Anywho, in case anyone needed clarification, ------- means either a switch between characters, or a time lapse. I'm sure you guys already knew that, but I try to be helpful^_^

Please review. Not trying to sound needy, but It's how I know I'm doing well and you're enjoying reading. Constructive criticism is nice, too. Anything I can improve will be gratefully appreciated.

No flames though....those aren't very nice.

I do not own DMC, its characters, or concepts, yadda, yadda. Capcom owns, I just add my own twists.

**WARNING: **Contains strong language, explicit yaoi in later chapters, don't like, don't read. Simple as that

* * *

3

(In Fortuna)

Nero awoke to the smell of bacon. Oh, delicious bacon. And eggs? He smelt eggs? His stomach growled.

He slid out of bed and strolled into the kitchen, seeing Kyrie ,still in her pajamas, cooking as usual. How was he going to tell her? It would break her heart, he knew it. He'd do it later today. Right now, his stomach's protests were of more importance.

"Good Morning, Nero" She smiled. Something about her seemed different.

"Hey" he walked to her, "Smells great."

"Go ahead and have a seat. Coffee's already on the table."

She was acting different for sure. Something was on her mind.

She brought over plates heaped with bacon, eggs, toast, and a Fortuna favorite, wheat germ. Nero found it repulsive, but ate it to make her happy. "Nero" she began, sitting down as Nero happily piled his plate full of the delectable breakfast foods, "We need to talk".

Suddenly, Nero's appetite diminished. That tone didn't seem bad, but it did carry a hint of disappointment. "About what?"

She took a sip of coffee, nibbling at her toast, looking at Nero with caring eyes, "Do you, uh, have someone else?"

The question was preposterous. "No, of course not. I would never do that to you."

She smiled, "I wasn't implying you're _seeing_someone else. Do you have _feelings_ for someone else?"

He stopped mid bite, leaving a piece of the pork treat hanging out of his mouth. He caught himself and ate it, then gulped it down. Did he? Did he have feelings for someone else?

"Nero" she started, "I'm not angry with you. I just want to know. You've been crying out in your sleep and, it's uh, not been my name on your lips." She sipped her coffee again, casually stirring it with those dainty little spoons she was fond of.

The young slayer went wide eyed and dry mouthed. He had called out names in his sleep? Surely it wasn't the name that first popped into his head. He didn't remember….Oh, wait. Yes. He had dreamed of that name. He'd _really_ dreamed of that name. "Uh" he cleared his throat, trying to rid the dryness with his coffee, "Who's name?"

She looked down into her cup. There was a strange mixture of a "I knew it" and disappointed acceptance on her pretty face. She looked him straight in the blue, frosty eyes, "Dante".

"I, uh, I" Nero stuttered. Shit. He didn't realize he'd let that name come out of his mouth. He wasn't going to lie, he missed the older hunter. Perhaps, he could even say he _liked _the man, but this was putting him on the spot.

She reached across the table and laid a gentle, motherly hand on his, "It's okay. I knew from the day he came to this town I'd began to lose you, Nero. You love him. I can sense it."

"I don't love him. I, well, don't uh.." It was no use arguing with her. She was right. Se was always right on these subjects. He didn't know how exactly to respond to this, but he knew he's probably have to leave.

"I'm sorry Kyrie" He met her gaze, "I've always seen you as a sisterly, well motherly, figure. I just didn't have the heart to tell you."

"I understand" She nodded, "As I said, I knew I'd begun to lose you when Dante came to Fortuna. I started to realize then that what we had wasn't romantic. I, like you, didn't want to say anything for fear I'd lose you completely.

His breakfast forgotten, Nero got up and embraced her. "You'll never completely lose me. I'll always have a place in my heart for you. You're my only family. I wouldn't give that up for the world."

She had small tears in her eyes, "Yes. I have the same for you. You're like my brother and I'd never give that up."

They hugged, coming to terms with the reality of how things had turned out. He was so glad that she wasn't heart-broken, but understanding of the feelings he'd just come to realize. This would make things a lot easier.

"So" she pulled away, the slight smile coming back to her face, "What are you going to do?"

Nero hadn't really thought about it. As a matter of fact, he wasn't certain about his feelings until she had brought it up. "Hmm. I don't know Kyrie. Dante's a long way away. It's not like I can just up and leave".

Or then again, maybe he could? Even thought Kyrie was being understanding about this, it would still be awkward for them to keep living together. You just don't live with someone you, just now, basically let down. Perhaps that what he should do. Go to the elder hunter.

"I think you should" Kyrie piped up, "I think it'd be a marvelous idea. You could tell him how you feel. If my intuition tells me anything, he'll accept it. Maybe he'll even like it."

She did know how to eases his mind. That's it. It was settled. He would leave today.

"Thank you Kyrie….for everything."

----------------------

"The kid better appreciate my coming" Dante grunted that infamous grunt of his, parking his bake at the main gate to Fortuna city, "My ass is stiff."

The elder slayer stretched his tree trunks for legs, bending over and reaching for his toes as well. That bike was cool, it was fast, but for long distances, it sucked. He breathed in the air. Cool, but ridden with super-religious nut-jobs. Yeah, he already smell it from here.

_How I just love these folks._

He was tempted to turn around, but his legs, and butt, needed to move for awhile. Plus, he came here for Nero. That's what mattered. Pushing open the huge, wrought iron gate to the forest that "protected" the city from intruders, he examined the surroundings, catching a whiff of something not so Fortuna like. As soon as he caught it, it was gone. He shrugged to himself. He had something important to do.

-----------------

Nero had his small collection of belongings in a backpack slung over one shoulder as he walked down the street, edging ever closer to the huge forest at the edge of the city. Red Queen was on his back and Blue Rose at his hip. He was feeling unusually good now. He wasn't even concerned that he might not be accepted into the Older hunter's "home".

_Guess I'm just that excited to get the hell out of here._

He'd miss Kyrie, that's for sure, but it that's what they made phones for. He sighed contently, happy to be doing something that he wanted to for once, letting the confines of the Fortuna community go. He didn't belong here, he knew that as soon as people found out he wasn't exactly human. It didn't matter now, he was off to better things.

He reached the beginning of the forest and stopped, turning to take one last look at the city he'd called home.

"Yeah. Good Riddance." He said, saluting the city and turning into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3: Magical Objects and Secrets

Woo-hoo! Hope you like this Chapter. I kinda rushed it because I've been working on "Return" and schoolwork. I hope it isn't lacking or anything. Please tell me what you think, I promise Chapter 4 will be better.

I don't own DMC, it's characters, or concepts. I just add twists.

**WARNING: **Contains yaoi, strong language, don't like, don't read. Simple as that.

* * *

Dante sauntered through the forest, letting his thoughts wander. Would the kid accept him being here? More importantly, would the kid accept the fact that he was here to ask him to live at Devil May Cry?

_Whoa, getting ahead of myself_.

Dante smiled at the thought though. It would be nice to have the kid live with him. He'd have a partner and a, dare he say, lover? The idea was nice, but Dante somehow doubted Nero would be gung-ho about it…

Which made him realize that he didn't have an excuse for why he was here. He couldn't just walk up to the youth and say, "Hey, kid. Guess what? I'm in love with you. Wanna come stay with me?"

Yeah, not a good idea.

He shook the thoughts away, getting closer to the city. Then, he caught the whiff. He could recognize that scent form anywhere. He quickened his pace, seeing the one occupying his thoughts walking towards him. His heart skipped in his chest.

"Nero" He smirked. The kid raised his head. His eyes were wide and a smile danced across his full lips.

"Dante!" he held out his arms, "What the hell are you doing here?" He was so glad to see him, his heart warming at the sight of the older man.

"Well" he didn't know what to say, "I suppose I could ask you the same thing."

"Uh, I live in Fortuna, I mean…lived in Fortuna."

"Lived? Wait, where are you going?"

Now it was Nero that was at a loss. He wasn't expecting to run into the elder so soon, especially not in the Fortuna Forest. He hadn't really prepared for what he was going to say. He swallowed hard, thinking of something good, "I, uh…."

Dante smelt it again. That smell from earlier that had captured his attention. He was right, it didn't smell of anything Fortuna like. It smelt faintly of death….

_Great. As soon as I meet up with the kid, a demon decides to ruin the plans. Fucking great._

"Yo-hoo! Dante!" Nero waved his hand in front of the elder's face.

"Kid, you smell that?" he sniffed the air, hand on Rebellion's hilt. There was something here, he knew it.

"Now that you mention it…" He cought the scrid scent. the kid drew Red Queen from his back, prepared for whatever was hiding amongst the trees.

Scanning with their eyes, they saw nothing. The faint smell grew stronger, seeming to come in waves of putrid, nose prickling stench. They heard nothing. It was quiet. Way too quiet. No woodsy sounds, no nature....nothing.

"What the hell?" Nero breathed. This was unusual.

"There" Dante pointed Rebellion in the direction of a burnt down tree, "Over there."

The two edged, ever-so carefully towards the tree, Nero's heart pumping in anticipation of a fight. Whatever was here in the forest was bound to be something He'd never encountered before. The tree was burned to a black char, a ring of black around the ground as well.

As soon as They reached the tree and the stench disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared…..just like before.

"Seriously?" the Elder laughed, "You can't just tell me it chickened out and ran!" He drew Ebony from its holster and stalked around, trying to find any evidence that the demon, or whatever it is, was still around. Nothing. All traces were gone. The scent wasn't present and the birds were chirping again. Whatever it has been there was long gone now. He started examining the surroundings. "These cocky bastards never get tired of pulling new shit on me" He shook his head.

"Oh, wow" Nero spotted a glimmering in the grass not far from the tree, on the outside of the burnt ring. It looked like some sort of golden object, "Dante, what's that?"

"What's what, kid?"

'Er, Don't call me kid."

"You're younger than me. You're a kid."

"Alright then. I'll just call you Grandpa." Nero smiled triumphantly.

Dante just stared at him and shrugged, "Well Grandpa's got tricks of his sleeves, if ya know what I mean" He winked, making Nero's mouth drop open. The elder picked up the glimmering object, a Talisman, and inspected it. It was made of gold, the shape a sort of upside down, crosslike enblem. There was writing all over the back, the words written in ruby red on the surface of the gold. He couldn't make them out, but he'd seen them before. Turning it over, the front held a large, burnished black jewel. It was a beautiful object, no doubt belonging to some higher rank demon. Who's ever it was, if there was going to be a fight, it wouldn't be an easy one. The Talisman felt to hold a power all to it's on. Not threatening, but no doubt powerful.

"What is it, Dante?" Nero asked, looking at it over the man's shoulder.

"I'm guessing it belongs to a higher ranking demon. A ritual talisman maybe? I'll look at it when I get home." He put Ebony back in its holster, judging it safe to pocket the golden object and turn to the younger, "So,now, Why were you wandering through the forest? Aren't you afraid of creepy-crawleys?"

"Why don't you tell me why _you're _here? It's a long way from Devil May Cry. Miss me?"

Oh yes. Dante missed him. He missed the kid so much. He'd had to fight the urge to embrace him when he'd first spotted him. "Maybe I did" He finally said, "That doesn't tell me why you're wandering around with a nap-sack on your back."

The younger looked way from the man. It's not like he could just say, "I'm in love with you Dante and I was coming to live with you. Hope you don't mind." He shrugged, "Let's just say I'm single and don't have a place to live. That a good enough reason for ya?"

He was surprised by the mix of excitement and concern on the older hunter's face. Weird. Here he thought Dante would make a joke about him being too much of a girl for Kyrie. Honestly, It made Nero smile to himself. Maybe Dante wouldn't mind the idea of them living together. That was the first step, right? Then they could move on to…

"Nero? Hey space cadet, how about making an emergency landing?" Now it was him who wasn't paying attention.

"What?" Nero retorted.

"If you don't have any other place to go, why don't you come back to the shop with me? I could use the extra help."

Nero's mood lightened, his heart swimming just a little. Dante could always make him feel better. It was amazing. He'd once tried to kill him, now he wanted to be with him. Fascinatingly weird.

"Wait" the younger stopped, "Enough with the red herrings, Dante. I still want to know why you're here?"

The elder sighed, "I wanted to see ya, okay?" he crossed his muscular arms in front of his well-built chest, "Does it make you feel all warm and fuzzy knowing that I did?"

"Yes. Yes it does" Nero replied. Now it was Dante's mouth that fell open. The younger walked past him, smirking at how he'd just made Dante into a gawking half-demon, "Coming? Or do I have to drag your old ass and drive all the way back myself?"

_Damn. That kid is good._

"Hold on. No way in hell are you driving my bike. You get the bitch seat."

"hey!"

"Too bad, so sad, Nero" He laughed.

------------

They returned to Devil May Cry not long after sundown, Dante calling Trish to ask her about the Taliman they'd found. They ordered up some pizza and delved into the fridge for beer. Nero had already unpacked his belongings and set up his things in the spare room that used to belong to the female. It still carried her scent. Hopefully, that'd work it's way out.

He had expected the shop to be smaller than it was. The place had two bedrooms, a bath, a water closet, a quaint kitchen, a living area, and the old, oak desk that Dante could be found at most the time, his heels up reading a magazine of questionable subjects. The younger didn't mind being able to call this home. It made him feel more like himself.

And being able to live with the sexy, man of his dreams wasn't bad either.

_I wonder if Dante knows I'm gay_, he thought, munching on his 8th slice of pizza. After months of Healthy food, the pizza was like heaven. He pondered the thought, gulping beer and just enjoying the presence of the other with him.

_I wonder if he's ever thought of me that way? Hmmm….I wonder if he's gay?_

He could be wrong, but he'd gotten that vibe from the older before. It was hard to explain. That air was just something you picked up on, especially if you were gay, too. Call it radar or something, it was just something you kinda figured out.

_I can't just ask him. Then he'd think I was weird. Might kick my ass for it, too._

Dante sat and watched the kid as he ate and drank. He was single, huh? "You still hungry, kid?"

"Oh, no. I'm good" He'd eaten almost an entire pizza by himself, "Thanks, Dante. I appreciate it. Everything, I mean. it was nice of you to invite me here to stay."

"Don't mention it" Dante waved a hand, "I do want a favor though"

"What's that?"

"Tell me why you and Kyrie broke up." He had an unreadable expression on his face.

_Because I'm in love with you, I'd like to fuck your brains out, You're the man of my dreams._

"Oh" Nero pushed the nagging thoughts away, shrugging, "We weren't meant to be romantically involved. She was more family to me than anything else. Besides, I've been in love with someone else for a while now. It wasn't right for me to stay with her if I knew I didn't love her in that way. Ya know what I mean?"

" I got cha, kid." He leaned back in his chair, heels up on his desk, as usual, "So who's the lucky girl?"

_He seriously just asked that? _

Nero chuckled a little bit, "Girl?"

"Aw, you don't want to tell me? I'm disappointed." The elder, held his hands over his heart. The younger didn't take his attitude well.

"Ass" Nero mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"What if it isn't a girl?" Now was as a good a time as any other. Sure they'd had a weird experience in the woods, had a weird occult item, should be focused on that, but what the hell?

Dante looked interested, not the stunned, or grossed out look the younger was expecting. Hmm, this could work to his advantage. The older raised an eyebrow, "You're into dudes?"

"So what if I am?" He leaned back, propping his own feet on the coffee table in front of the leather couch he was seated upon, "What does it matter to you?"

Dante still didn't say anything, just gawked at the younger slayer. He couldn't believe his ears. The kid was single, gay, and Dante could smell a little _stir _in the kid.

"Are you really that surprised Dante?" Nero laughed, sipping his beer, "Here I thought you knew everything."

"Don't be a smartass" Dante said. He felt like tackling the kid and taking him there. This was shaping out to be a better day than he'd thought it'd be.

_I wonder what I can make that man do, _Nero thought.

He stretched, pretending to wipe his forehead, "It's hot in here." He then proceeded in taking off his blue, outer-coat, followed by the hoodie, leaving him in a tight, black tank top and his jeans. He put his hands behind his head, leaning back against the couch.

_Oh my god…._

Dante tried his best not to drool over the younger slayer. Those arms, that chest, the way he looked so nonchalant, and how he'd just told Dante he was gay. It was making an all too familiar ache rise in his pants. _Shit. _He was getting hard just by the way the kid was moving on…..Wait a sec. He was doing it on purpose. He _wanted _Dante to get aroused. this was too good. He'd make a move.

"Ya know kid" Dante smirked, getting up and walking to the couch, looking down at the kid who's cheeks were growing a little red, "I'm not exactly a straight arrow."

Nero's eyes widened considerably, his mouth falling open. Dante took the opportunity to crash their lips together and shove his tongue into the younger hunter's mouth. He earned a soft moan, Pushing the kid on his back on the couch, straddling him and planting kisses on his neck.

"Dante!" Nero half-screamed when the elder ground his erection against his own. He couldn't believe this was happening. It was like he'd dreamed about back in Fortuna. He grabbed the elder's hair, bringing him down into a rough kiss,

Then the heavy shop doors opened.

"Dante! Got your call!" Trish walked in the door, gasping as she saw the two on the couch. The elder hunter looked up, cursing as he got off the younger. Nero, however, laid on the couch, his cheeks redder than the elder's trench-coat.

"What a lovely time for you to show up" Dante said, his voice still husky with arousal. He'd completely forgot about calling her for obvious reasons. His thoughts weren't on the gold object, but the "object" of Nero'd he'd wanted to see.

"_You_ called _me_, thank you very much", she crossed her arms in front of her, "I see you brought Nero back. Guess you do love him after all."

Nero's heart thumped hard in his chest. Did she say love? Not like, love??

Trish smiled, Dante let a blush cross his face, something he rarely did. He was planning on telling the kid after they'd, well, had a little fun.

"You haven't told him yet?"

"I could've gotten to it if you hadn't shown up" He growled. Great. She just had to let it slip

Nero got up off the couch, embracing Dante. He was excited and glowing, "Dante, I love you too!!"

The older was stunned. The kid loved him? What?

"Can we leave the romance for later?" Trish sighed, "Yeah, he loves you Nero. Now, about the thing you found?"

The two hunters smiled, but knew there were important matters at hand. They gave each other a smile before Dante turned to Trish. It was going to be hard to pay attention, but he knew him and Nero would have plenty of time, later on, to do what they needed and wanted to do. "Alright. Romance later, Talisman now."

Nero couldn't get rid of the smile on his face, but resigned to the fact he lived here now. They could discuss it in private later.

The black clad female chuckled. She never thought she's see the older slayer in love with a younger male. Then again, Dante always held surprises. She cleared her throat, "Good. So, Where is this Talisman?"


	4. Chapter 4: Serious Matters of Two Kinds

Chapter 4 for you^_^ Sorry I didn't update sooner. Anywho, hope this chapter is up to standard. I enjoyed writing this one. Everybody loves DantexNero, right? Hope you enjoy. Reviews are nice, yes? Yes.

I don't own DMC, it's characters, or concepts....I just add twists.

**WARNING: **Contains hot man sex, cursing, atheistic themes....don't like, don't read. Simple as that.

* * *

4

Nero had trouble focusing on what Trish and Dante were talking about. He was too excited and too focused on what he'd heard to completely devote his thoughts to the Talisman. He tried his best, though, not speaking, but trying to absorb all he could from what the other two said.

"It looks interesting" Trish said, switching between studying it and an old, worn book she'd brought with her. Nero couldn't read what it said on the front, but it was probably directly from the demonic realm.

"It's got some power to it" Dante said, lifting it and turning it over, "it doesn't seem like negative power, but it has the potential to be morphed that way."

The female nodded, "I can sense that. Ah." She pointed to a passage in her book, "I think this is what we've got", she put the book on the table for the other two to see and read the passage in English:

_"Soul Cross Talismans have become a rare occurrence in the Underworld since the number of High Order Andrises fell to near nothing. Soul Cross Talismans were used as a magical source of power to open hell gates, summon once deceased beings (see Soul Cross Resurrections), and trap the souls of other demons, seeing as demonic souls were the Andrises main form of sustenance. These Talismans only become evil when they have captured a demonic soul. If the Talisman has yet to be used for soul capturing, it is quite harmless. However, if it has been in the clutches of an Andrisis, it can be very dangerous."_

"Andrisis" Dante muttered, "Those still exist?" he'd faintly remembered his Father speaking of them onve upon a time.

"They were too low, even for the demonic realm" Trish looked as if she were recalling something, "I've only seen one in my entire life…..and that's been a good damn while."

Nero was stirred form his la-la land, quite interested in the topic, "This one isn't evil though….is it?"

"Doesn't seem that way, kid" Dante picked it up, staring at the black jewel on it's front, "Any idea what the writing on the back says?" He asked Trish.

"Let me see"

Dante handed the golden thing over to her, laying it in her hand. There was an instant sizzling sound and small red flash. Trish screamed, one that made Nero jump. He'd never heard her make that kind of sound before. She nearly threw the thing on the table, holding her hand close to her, hissing under her breath. Nero gasped as fangs poked out of her mouth and her ears became pointed. Trish was full-blooded demon, of course, and he'd never seen even the slightest bit of her "true form" till now. It was a little unsettling.

"Whoa, whoa" Dante got up and placed his hands on her shoulders. He looked her in her eyes, now black, trying to get through to her, "It's okay. Come on, Trish. It's okay."

She quickly regained her composure, much to Nero, and Dante's, relief. She shook her head, "What the hell?"

"Jesus, I thought you were gonna spazz out and go berserk on us there. What did that thing do to you?" He inspected her hand when she held it out to him. It had burned her badly, leaving a charred, deep wound on her palm. It smelt of sulfur and her own burnt flesh.

"You don't feel weird do you?" he asked her.

"Not now" She said, eyeing the thing with distaste, "But when I held it, it was like I wanted to kill everything. My mind went to shit…" She shook her head, massaging the skin around her wound. She looked at it, not picking it back up, "All it says is that it belongs in the Underworld, anyways", she shook her head at the crimson writing.

"Here" Nero searched through Dante's desk, finding gauze and bandages. He gave them to the female, who smiled and began to wrap her hand. "Does the book say anything about what it just did?" The younger slayer scanned the page. No use. It was in the same language as the cover was in.

"Let's see" Trish brought the book to herself, putting her wounded hand in her lap. "Here."

_The evil power of a Soul Cross Talisman lies with the number of demonic souls it has captured. It is nearly impossible, even for the most keen of demons, to pick up on whether or not a Talisman is evil, seeing as the source has usually left the trinket, or it was designed to look innocent"_

"Should have read that before" Dante sighed, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"There's more" Trish began to read again:

_"When a demon, besides Andrises, comes in direct physical contact with a Soul Cross, the results can be one, or more, of the following:_

_1. Fire- When certain demons touch the Talisman, they will be severely burnt. This is the most fortunate of injuries. It will heal within 5 days, leaving no scars or marks. While being burnt, however, if the demon is foolish enough to hold it for too long, feelings of wrath will engulf the holder. This has led to massacres, however, That is rare. Usually, the Talisman is thrown out of surprise, leaving only the burn._

_2. Poison- This is the unfortunate disaster of many demons who touch the device. A Soul Cross Is usually the valuable possession of a High Order Andrisis, therefore those who touch it besides the Andrisis would be poisoned for taking it. This is done as a defense. The poison is a strong one; reeking havoc and excruciating pain to those who are unfortunate enough to be poisoned. The only way to cure the poison is to kill the owner of the Talisman. (See Poisons)._

_-When the Talisman senses a pure, powerful, untainted soul, it will begin to suck the soul out of the demon. The demon has to be one who hasn't consorted with humans, or betrayed an Elder Demon Master. It also has to be a powerful one, not just a low level one such as a Marionette (see Lower Demons)._

"Whew" Trish sighed heavily, "I'm one lucky bitch."

"What If I'm poisoned?" Dante suddenly asked, dropping the Talisman onto the table. He'd touched it, had it in his pocket….Why did he pick up strange objects? Hell, he thought.

Nero walked to him, "You can't be…" his face was wrought in sadness.

"He isn't" the woman said, turning the page, preparing to read more:

_"Half blooded demons are unaffected by the burns and poison, even the soul sucking. Andrises find the souls of Half demons unfulfilling and tainted. However, the scent of a half blooded is unique and rare in the demonic realm which will lead the Andrisis back to their Soul Cross. _

_Andrises are able to see and smell who has taken their Talisman through the usually black jewel that adorns the front of the Talisman. Full demons do not concern the owner as much, seeing as they either fall prey to the Soul Cross, or their scent isn't unique enough to be followed when they escape. Half demons, however, enrage the Andrisis by having the Talisman in their possession, for when any creature with human blood within them is thought to be filthy. _

_When a Half blooded has touched a Soul Cross, battle awaits. The Andris will, no doubt, come to kill the one who took his possession. While this may seem odd, there is good reason. When a half blooded has touched the Talisman, it becomes tainted and will not capture souls. The Andrisis would have to take the infected Talisman and turn it back. Therefore, he will kill any half demon who defiled his objects._

_An Andrisis is a powerful being and battle would not be easy. The only way to kill the Andrisis is to shatter his Soul Cross. This is not simple. The only thing that can shatter a Soul Cross is the Andrisis himself. In order to defeat the Andrisis, and banish him to oblivion, is to somehow trick him into shattering his own Talisman. To this date, no one has been able to do this._

"Looks you two are in huge trouble" Trish snapped the book shut, "How many times have I told you not to pick up shiny things, Dante?"

'You've never told me t- Oh yeah…." He grunted.

"What if we took it back to where we found it?" Nero suggested.

"It wouldn't make a difference", Trish stood, searching the fridge and finally finding the elusive Jack that Dante hid, "It has your scent. It'll come looking for you."

"And I just fixed the doors not too long ago" The elder sighed, "This place will be a wreck when it's over with."

There was an awkward silence between them. Nero couldn't shake the feeling of impending doom. He'd just found out about Dante's feeling toward him, and now they have one, extremely pissed off, extremely powerful demon looking for them. It made him feel uncomfortable. Of course, Dante didn't look phased. Why would he be? He'd dealt with things like this before. That man….

"So, what are we gonna do?" Nero asked, breaking the dreadful silence.

"We'll figure it out, Nero. Don't worry" Dante said, laying a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about it too much."

He felt better, just at the gesture. He embraced the elder, wrapping his arms around his waist and pushing his head to his chest. It was almost like every problem in the world, even a demon who wanted their ass mounted on plaques, melted away when he was close to the older hunter like this. Dante smiled, rubbing the kid's back.

"You really need some drinks here that aren't alcoholic, Dante" The female laughed, pouring a small glass of the elusive, foul smelling drink, "I'm surprised you aren't drunk all the time."

"Eh" was all he said.

"Well, If I'm no longer needed, I'm leaving". She set the glass in the small sink in the kitchen, gathered her book, and walked to the door, "You guys need anything, you know how to reach me."

"What about the Andris?" Nero asked.

She sighed, "You really can't do anything except wait for it to find you. Then, just kick it's ass. You've killed things more powerful, haven't you?"

"Get outta here Trish" Dante waved her out, "We'll take care of it."

She waved, saying goodbye, and it wasn't long before her black, 76 Corvette pulled out and left down the street. Nero felt uneasy. It amazed him that Trish and Dante took this lightly. It goes to show exactly how inexperienced he really was. He turned to the elder, who had already returned to his spot at the desk, sitting the Talisman with his devil arms, "We're screwed, Dante. We should have never brought that thing back."

"Think about it this way, kid. Was it better to leave it there for a human to find? Isn't it better that we have it, half-demons who can handle that sort of thing, than for half of Fortuna get killed because someone was curious?"

He had an excellent point. Nero nodded, "Right. I just don't like waiting. It makes me feel….anxious, uneasy…" He trailed off.

"Things are usually not easy, Nero", He sat up straight, looking into the younger's eyes. It made Nero feel all sorts of great things when he stared into those azure blues. "Besides, worrying does no one any good."

"I know, I know" the younger slayer took a seat on the edge of the desk, "I just need to not think about it right now."

"We do have things to discuss" Dante smirked, leaning onto the desk, crossing his hands, knowing how to get the younger's mind on another subject, "Ya know, when Trish so graciously interrupted us and then blurted out my deepest, most prized emotions", he faked a swoon.

It made Nero smile, and laugh, at the elder, "Right, right. So, uh, is what she said true?"

The elder hunter continued to smirk, "Sure is. I wasn't lyin'."

"Really? So, how long have you, well, loved me?"

Dante wasn't exactly prepared for that. He thought for a moment, then, giving the younger a thoughtful expression, he said, "I honestly think I've loved you since I left Fortuna. Maybe even when I first battled you", the elder leaned a little closer to the younger, "I thought about you ever since. Haven't been able to get you off my mind".

Nero's breathing hitched slightly. It was the most amazing feeling to hear that some out of the elder's mouth. "I have to say the same, Dante" he leaned a little closer to him, "ever since you left, I've thought about you. I didn't admit it, or realize exactly how much until I left, but I have loved you…for a good time."

They were only inches apart now, gazing into one another's lucid, azure pools.

"You know what else I've thought about, Nero?" Dante slathered the word in a seductive tone, almost touching the kid's ear with his tongue.

"Probably the same thing I've been thinking" the younger replied, his body buzzing with the intoxicating sound of the elder's voice so close to him.

"And what would that be?"

"How much I want to fuck you into the mattress" Nero grinned mischievously, reaching out and pulling the elder's face up to his.

They kissed. Demons, Talismans, even Hell itself, could wait.


	5. Chapter 5: What Now?

Hello, hello. Update!! Aren't you excited? Oh, get ready for twists and turns ^_^. You love it…you know it, lol. Anywho, hope you enjoy. Review please!

Ah, and I've already come up with an idea for the next fanfic. It will be a DantexNero, but from, wait for it……Trish's POV. Sound interesting? Let me know what you think about it when you review.

Oh! I've also contemplated revisiting Nero Enchanted and publishing a deleted shower scene. If you read it, you know what I'm talking about *wink wink*. As I said, let me know what you think when you review this chapter.

Okay, 'nuff said. Enjoy the goodness that is Dante and Nero man sex…..and plot twists.

I do not own DMC, its characters, or concepts…..I just add twists.

**WARNING:**Contains yaoi, atheistic themes, don't like, don't read, simple as that!

* * *

Dante pulled away, lapping the blood that dripped from Nero's bottom lip. The kid was already giving him light moans, the growing bulge in his pants quite obvious from the way he was sitting. It made Dante growl under his breath, ready for what he'd been dreaming of for a long time. He stood and threw the kid over his shoulder.

"Hey, let me down!" he kicked his legs.

"Not till we get to the bedroom" the elder smirked, starting up the stairs.

Nero was in heaven. He was about to live his dreams and he didn't care how it happened as long as he was doing it with the one he loved. He let himself be carried to the elder slayer's room, the elder locking the door behind them and playfully throwing him onto the bed with red sheets. He propped himself up on his elbows, watching the elder take of his trench-coat with tentative eyes. He shed his own, his body already heating up with want.

"Ya know, kid" Dante sauntered over to him, gently laying him back and hovering over him on all fours, "I've dreamed of this; making you moan my name, making you submit to my whim and desire."

The sultry sound of the elder's voice made him shiver with anticipation, "I have too. I've dreamt of you too, Dante."

Their clothed erections rubbed against one another, making both hunters moan lightly. The elder leaned down, pressing his lips against the younger's, gaining entrance to his willing mouth and exploring the wetness with frantic desire. He undid the belt on the younger's pants and snaked his slightly calloused hand down, wrapping it around the younger's erect cock.

"Oh Dante" Nero moaned, bucking into the other's hand. The elder pumped, kissing the younger as he did.

Nero unbuckled the many buckles that strapped Dante's shirt to his sculpted body. He quickly stripped the elder of everything except his pants, running his hand over the taut chest, the slender hips, the huge bulge that presented itself in the elder's leather pants. He wanted the man inside him.

"Take them off, Dante" He stopped the hunter's hand from it's ministrations.

"Then take your's off too." Dante roughly pulled the kid's pants off, leaving the younger slayer completely naked beneath him. He then pulled off his own, grinding his hips against the man beneath him.

"Fuck" the younger slayer hissed.

The elder smirked, pushing Nero back, "In a hurry?" He licked the teen's neck, biting at the sensitive flesh of his neck.

"Damn it, stop teasing and get to the point!"

" I think" Dante started, pushing down upon the other's muscled body, "that", he licked his jaw-line rubbing a finer against the full lips, "I want", pushing the finger into the other's mouth, "You to beg."

The teen sucked on the other's finger, watching his partner bite his lip as he thought about what else that mouth could do. Nero lightly bit it, pulling the finger out and smiling when he earned a moan from the man above him.

"I think you're getting tired of teasing too" He whispered in the older's ear, raking his nails down the toned back, then tugging the snow-white hair.

Dante growled, "You're not turning this around, kid". He raised the younger's legs up, bringing the tip of his throbbing erection right against the tight, hot entrance.

Nero's breath caught, "Ahhh….Dante. Do it now!"

"What? No lube or anything?"

"Just do it! I don't care!" Nero almost screamed.

"Did I hear a please?"

That was it. He was tired of foreplay….he wanted it now. He used his agility to flip them. A stunned Dante looked at the smirking teen with wide eyes, quickly closing them as the younger bit at his flesh, gripping his side with his devil bringer.

_This kid is better than I thought…_

He chuckled at the kid, "Anxious, anxious. Why in such a hurry. I like drawing it out."

Nero shut him up by driving his tongue down the others throat, positioning himself over Dante's rock hard member. He didn't care if he didn't prepare himself….he needed this now. Before the elder knew what was happening, the younger slayer thrust down hard, impaling himself on the man's cock. It hurt like hell at first, making him grit his teeth, but the sensation grew pleasurable as he let little gasps and moans slip through his lips.

"Shit, Nero" Dante panted as the kid thrust up and down, "Christ….."

"You fucking love it" Nero panted, "Say you love it"

Dante didn't hesitate, "I…fucking…love it." He dug his nails into the teen's back hard enough to draw deep red liquid, throwing his head back as the kid pounded onto his dick relentlessly. A hot, tight knot was forming in is stomach, sweat making his body slick. The kid stroked himself in time with his up and down motion. It made the knot in the pit of his being tighten even more to watch it. He grasped the younger's hips tightly, barring his teeth as he drew closer to climax.

Nero felt his abdomen grow hot, fast. He was edging closer to sweet release. He closed his eyes, "Oh Dante.."

"Ahhh….Say it again…" Dante moaned, bucking upward.

"Oh, god, Dante!!!" the kid lost it, spilling his hot, milky seed all over his lover's chest. The pleasure over took him; he lost his rhythm. Dante screamed as the threw his head back, coming into his lover's ass. It felt so good, so _right, _so damn fantastic.

Nero rode out the last of his partner's orgasm, finally collapsing beside him, not caring he'd probably be sore later. He breathed heavily, the post orgasmic bliss making his body feel like Jell-O. He couldn't keep the smile from his face. It felt so right lying here with this man, indulging in his solid body and manhood. He was happy here. He was completely happy. He turned to his side, resting his head in his hand, admiring his lover.

"You've got some tricks up your sleeves" Dante chuckled, wrapping his arm around Nero, drawing him closer. "I wouldn't put your head on my chest".

"Oh…yeah" Nero wrinkled up his nose.

"God, I love you Nero" he said softly, kissing the younger slayer's forehead.

"I love you too, Dante" He nuzzled the elder's side, "I really do."

"Did you really dream about me?" Dante asked, finding it interesting that the kid had said that…..and that he had moaned his name while they were coupling, exactly like the kid had done in his dreams….well except for the elder was the dominate one in them.

"Yeah" the teen shifted, proffering some tissues to his lover, "I don't remember some of them, but I had plenty of sex dreams. Actually, I had one that was exactly like what we just did, but you were topping me."

"Well. Isn't that interesting." Dante made a mental note of it. He didn't want to bring up the more disturbing dreams. That would spoil the moment.

Nero laid his head on the elder's, now "clean", chest. He grew drowsy, the steady rise and fall of his lover's chest comforting to him.

"I've loved you since you first kicked my ass, Dante."

His lover laughed, bringing his chin up and kissing him softly, "Same here, kid."

----------------

The room was till dimly lit, alerting Nero that it was still pretty early in the morning. Yep. The alarm clock read 7:00 am in bold, green numbers. He was wide awake though, no hopes of going back to sleep. The dream he just had was one that would disturb the most stone-cold of people. He inhaled deeply, letting the breath out slowly. No one likes to have dreams of their lover being stabbed through the throat, then having their heart blown out with their own gun.

He shook the dream away, getting gently out of bed. Dante was still asleep, snoring lightly. Nero smiled at the sight of him sprawled out on the kind sized bed; he loved his disheveled whit hair, his pale, smooth, sculpted chest, the way the covers were hiked up mid thigh, and the small, hint of a smile that played upon the elder's lips.

Nero felt better. He'd go down and make the man some breakfast….with no Wheat Germ.

***************

(Dante's Dream)

"_Nero!!" he shouted, getting no response. _

_Fuck. Where is he!_

_He ran, Ebony and Ivory drawn and ready for action, his boots making a squishy sound on the blood covered ground he ran across. Then, he saw him, crucified upon the huge cross of the old, half-demolished Fortuna chapel. He sprinted into the stone cathedral._

"_Oh my God…Nero" he ran toward him, shouting the younger's name. He stirred, just barely, gazing at Dante with red glazed eyes. "Dante" he choked. His Devil Bringer was shining ferociously. If Dante would have taken notice of that, he would have been better off._

"_Dante" the younger tried to say, struggling with his words, "Dante…stop.. It's still…."_

_A piercing roar erupted in the cathedral, shaking the very foundation. _

_He stopped, drawing Force Edge from his back, "What the hell was that?"_

"_It's….still….here." Nero struggled, trying to get free and speak, having dim luck with both. Another roar came, shaking just like that first. It grew silent…too silent._

_The elder hunter studied the darkness around him, looking for any sign of the elusive beast. _

_A shockwave of pain ran through his body as he was hit with blunt force to the back of the head. The pain was searing, but he rolled onto his feet, Force Edge ready to slash the attacker to pieces._

"_Dante!!!" Nero yelled, a horrifying scene being played out._

_The beast towered over him, _

_He felt blood pour down hid front, he gurgled. The huge, sharp, pulsating blade of the talon like tail cut through his throat like butter, impaling him on it and lifting him up….._

***************

Dante woke in a cold sweat, his heaving chest ached slightly. It was, by far, the worst dream he'd had involving his lover yet. It shook him.

He didn't have much more time to think as the younger's scream cut through the air.

He bolted from the bed, not caring whether he was clothed or not. The elder reached the bottom of the stairs, just as the younger ducked to the side and fired Blue Rose at the opposite end of the office.

"Kid?" He ran out. Standing behind is desk was a tall, lilac skinned, black haired demon, defending herself against the kid's bullets. She was dressed in some sort of flowing, white outfit that showed her midriff, and her neck was adorned with at least five different pendants, all black in color. Her eyes were nothing but white, with just a tiny, miniscule speck of gold where the pupil should be.

"Hey doll!" Dante yelled, pulling Cerberus from the wall, "Why don't you come here and give me this some sugar!"

She snarled, turning to the elder and raising a hand. In it was the Soul Cross Talisman.

"Dante! Stop her!" Nero yelled, running toward the demonic woman. She glided out of the way, keeping her focus on the elder.

"You'll thank me for this, Son of Sparda." She said, her voice icy and sharp. She threw down her hand, smoke erupting around her. Dante rushed forward, spiraling with Cerberus, but he hit nothing but air. She was gone, just like that.

"Damn it" he sighed, turning to the boy, "Where the hell did she come from?"

Nero shook his head, "Fuck if I know. I was coming down to make breakfast and she was stealing the Soul Cross." He sat in Dante's usual seat, "She just starting attacking as soon as she saw me."

"You alright?" Dante asked, worried that the younger had been injured.

"Yeah, I'm fine".

This was odd. The whole situation was just odd. So now, the Talisman was in the possession of what he was pretty sure was a Djinn. What could she possibly want with it? If he was correct, Djinn didn't have anything to do with Andrises or souls. It didn't make sense. What he did know was that she couldn't be up to any good. No matter what she had said, she was up to no good.

"Any ideas?" Nero interrupted his thoughts.

"Actually", he thought for a moment, and idea planting it's self in his head. He'd only done the ritual twice before, only once by himself. He'd need help with it and there was chance he'd be in the midst of a huge battle if he angered anyone. _What the hell, _he thought. Weren't they already in deep shit?

"Dante?" Nero came to the elder, caressing his face with the back of his human hand.

"We need to call Trish again", the elder said, "This calls for some demonic spells. We'll need to call her as soon as we can, before she leaves out or something."

"Alright", the younger agreed, "I'll be honest, Dante, I'm not sure what the hell is going on", he sighed, going to the kitchen, starting up some coffee, coming back and looking the older hunter up and down, "Hey, Dante?"

"Yeah?"

"You do realize your naked, right?"

He looked down. Sure enough, everything he'd done this morning, he'd done without so much as socks.

"Are ya complaining kid?"


	6. Chapter 6: The Weaver and his Knowledge

Ah yes. I'm finally updating^_^ Hope you guys like this chapter. I'm not sure If my grammar is right in the foreign language, but I tried. Please Review^_^

To bitbyboth: Thanks to for the feedback. I'lll get to work on the shower scene as soon as I can^_^ Haha, I just love yaoi.

Thanks to everyone who reveiwed, by the way. I really do appreciate it!!

* * *

6

Dante buckled the last silver buckle across his chest, looking in the mirror at his always present five o'clock shadow. The last time he'd ever attempted a conjuration, it was just a small one. Now, he was going to be calling upon a higher power; a demon that could tell him exactly what was going on. It'd only work for a price, of course. A payment in blood. No big deal. He'd made blood sacrifices before. It still made him a little uneasy, however. He splashed cold water over his face, wiping it away with a towel before stepping out of the bathroom and right into Trish.

"Damn it, Trish" He growled, "Why come I never know when you show up?"

"It's my gift", she replied, "I pride myself on being able to sneak up on the Almighty Dante."

He smirked, "Ya been spying on me late at night? See something you liked?"

She rolled her eyes. If it had been Lady he'd said that to, he would be rolling on the ground with a bullet wound in his groin. She shook her head, "You have someone else to do that for you, no? You'll need Force Edge. Make sure you bring some red orbs too, just in case."

"Already on it", he displayed pockets full of orbs and Force Edge already on his back.

"Good" She walked beside him down the stairs, "Have you conjured a Weaver before?"

He shook his head no. Weavers were interesting demons. They were among the few that were neutral; not evil, not good. Weavers worked for whoever paid them, telling secrets and happenings of the demonic realm. They could be quite useful if you knew how to deal with them. Hopefully, this Weaver could tell them a little of what was going on and, just maybe, how to approach this new situation.

"Lucky you have me, then" She walked over to the desk and picked up three vials which Dante already knew the contents: Wraith scream, Wormwood, Eye of Isis. They were all the ingredients needed to summon a Weaver. "Nero is coming, isn't he?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Dante asked, rummaging in a cabinet for one of his beloved strawberry shortcake snacks.

"Just asking. You should make sure you give him a better gun", she finished the sentence as Nero came in the door, carrying a bag full of supplies.

"What better gun?" he asked.

"Blue Rose isn't going to cut it at the ritual tonight", Trish told him, "I want you to take something more….powerful."

"But…"

"Here kid" Dante handed him a strange looking gun with purple shard things coming out the top.

"Dude" Nero looked it over, gripping it with his devil bringer and checking the aim, "What is it?"

"That'd be Artemis" Dante pushed it down, "It'll kick some ass and take some names. Not that Blue Rose isn't great, but, ya know…."

Nero was a little anxious about the ritual. It'd certainly be the first non-religious one he'd been to. Dante, of course, didn't look at all worried. Trish didn't either, but she did these things more often than the elder slayer. Nero thanked his lover for the weapon, managing to somehow fit the bulky thing on the other side of his belt.

"So, it's getting close to midnight. Everyone ready for this?" Trish gathered everything they'd need, giving Nero a reassuring smile.

"Let's get the show on the road" Dante threw his hand up, "Come on kid, you do want to sit up front with me, right?" he winked.

Nero smiled, "I always call shotgun".

_-------------------_

It was so cliché. It was dark, there was a full moon, they were driving to a heavily wooded area not far from the office, and they were performing a ritual. Oh, so cliché. Nero almost had to laugh at it, mentioning the fact to the elder, but it was serious. At the moment, no one was sure what was going to happen. Is there still an Andris after them since the Talisman was stolen? Was the Djinn going to replace the threat of the Andris? What was happening?

"Don't be so worried, kid" Dante laid a soothing hand on his knee, sensing his uneasiness, "Worrying doesn't do any good. Just makes things worse."

The younger slayer smiled. How he loved that man.

"Oh, peachy. Lady's already here." Dante pretended to clap his hands, 'Why'd you invite her to our party?"

"Must you be an ass?" Trish chuckled. The elder hunter slowed his dark, cherry red Chevelle to a stop in the part of the trees hidden from view. They didn't need any attention being drawn to them and what they were about to do. Climbing out of the car with supplies in hand, they trekked a short way into the wooded area, making sure they were hidden from any onlookers that might happen to be coming by. Midnight wasn't a time when people lolled around, but they couldn't be too cautious with these things.

"Okay", Trish pushed her hair back, "We need to go ahead and set everything up. Did you bring _Il Libro di Sogni e la Morte_?" She asked Lady.

"Here it is", Lady brought out an extremely old, dust covered book. The front cover looked like it was fine leather of some sort, the pages inside frayed at the ends. Nero could've sworn the two ere walking libraries.

"Oh. Non è latino che lei parla", Dante smiled at them and earned a look of surprise from them all, even Nero. He dumped the bag of supplies onto the ground, picking up familiar black candles and incense. At least speaking in a language except Latin took away some of the horror movie cliché that the kid ha pointed out.

"You speak Italian?" Nero was impressed, helping the elder set the candles up in a huge circle.

"Sì. Just a little. I'm not completely stupid, ya know?" he smiled. They finished the circle, putting the incense in a equal triangle inside the circle. They were done with the set-up, stepping back and retrieving the small, golden bowl Dante was lucky to have at the office. Nero placed it in the middle of the candles and incense, stepping out of the circle with the help of the elder's hand.

"Ready?" Lady asked, apparently a little nervous about the whole ordeal. She was helping summon something she hated . No doubt she was dreading this; Kalina Ann was ready it need be.

"Everything is set", Nero piped up, "We're as ready as we'll ever be."

Trish nodded. She opened up the book, hading it over to Dante. "It has to be done by the one who needs the information. The first line has to be said in Italian, so good for you. The rest in the native tongue of the summoner".

Dante mentally prepared himself. There was no fucking this up. None. He took the book from her hands, clearing his throat. Everyone grew silent, his lover standing of to the side with Lady. _Here goes nothing, _he thought.

"We will now begin." he cleared his throat, peering down at the page with a diagram of what he and his lover had lain out. The words were, thankfully, familiar.

"La chiamiamo alla terra" He said, his voice heavy and masculine, "La creatura di conoscenza e di sogni."

As he said the opening, he lit the incense, the purple dust smoldering with a pleasant scent. He paused at the tip of the triangle that the incense was positioned in, preparing to speak again: "Ho bisogno creatura per venire qui".

The elder then lit the candles, starting where he was standing and working in a counter-clockwise direction. He produced the three vials from his pocket, opening the purple one, walking to first point of the triangle inside the ring of candles. He repeated the opening in his native tongue: "I call you to the Earth". He poured the purple liquid along the right line of the triangle, producing the second vial and opening it. "The creature of knowledge and dreams", he poured the green liquid on the second line, pulling the last from his pocket and opening it as well. He said the line, "I need the creature to come here." The last vial, of blue liquid, was poured along the third line of the triangle.

Nero watched with anticipation and anxiety. He unknowingly grabbed Trish's hand. She squeezed his, making him calm slightly. He didn't really care if he was being a "pussy", this was serious stuff that he'd never witnessed before, and he knew it was to be called upon only when necessary.

The elder knelt over the golden bowl, his sword poised above his palm, "I call the Weaver to come forth. I offer this payment of demonic blood to thee. Accept it as my gratitude. Come to me Weaver. I call you from the depths." He slid Force Edge across his palm, crimson life-force seeping from his hand, falling into the golden bowl below. He knew this might disturb the poor Ex-Order member, but it had to be done. He stepped out of the ritual ring, coming, once again, to the point of the triangle. He lit a match, kneeling down to where he had poured the Wraith Scream, "I summon The Weaver. I summon thee now". He lit the trail of purple liquid, the fire shooting along the line quickly. It soon left the Wormswood and Eye of Isis in flames too, the licking flames jumping into the golden bowl of blood.

The group watched the candles go out and the bowl ignite in white flame. There was a flash of red from the ring, a loud swooshing sound following it.

Nero shielded his eyes with his Devil bringer, waiting for this to just be over. He wanted to embrace the hunter and feel his safety right now.

The blinding light receded and ,in the slight luminescence that was left, stood a figure in black and silver robes; tattered robes that reeked of death. The hood was pulled up, hiding the face. All that could be seen was a orangish glow where the eyes should have been. It was tall, but hunched over and hovering just above the ground in the center of the ritual ring. It's presence made Nero a little uneasy, yet not threatened.

"Son of Sparda" it spoke in a voice that sounded like there was actually two of them, "I thought I would meet you someday. I have waited 700 years for this."

Dante bowed, "It is an honor, Weaver. I'm in need of your assistance."

The Weaver raised a skeletal, blackened hand, holding it out to the elder slayer, "My help does not come free, Son of Sparda. What do you offer me in return?"

"Red orbs of great value", Dante pulled them from his many pockets."Hmmm" the orange glow inside the hood seemed to be pleased, "This is quite a sufficient amount. You are wise". The Weaver tipped it's hooded head back and dropped the robs into the darkness that was its being. It almost looked like it had eaten them. Nero watched in awe. This really was a creature he'd never seen.

"Keep on guard" Trish whispered into his ear, "Just in case."

The younger nodded. He really didn't have to be told that.

"So,", the Weaver tucked his bony hands into the huge sleeves of it's robes, crossing them and bowing his head, slightly, toward the elder slayer, "What knowledge do wish you wish me to convey unto you?"

Dante returned the slight bow, "My partner and I came across a Soul Cross Talisman in the Fortuna Forest."

"Soul Cross Talisman", the orange glow brightened, "Those are rare. I only know of two in existence. I received one as payment for knowledge. The other must be the one you stumbled upon."

"Interesting. It's my understanding that an Andris would be after us to retrieve it."

"Yes, that is correct. You have done your research. Are you prepared for that confrontation?"

Dante shook his head, "About that….."

The Weaver made a small sound, almost a metallic slinking sound. Was it a laugh? Nero couldn't be sure and neither could the elder, "You lost it?"

"It was stolen. By a Djinn. I need to know why and what's going to happen now."

"Ah", the black creature held out its skeletal hand again, "That will require a little more payment, Son of Sparda."

Only Nero, and maybe Lady, saw the slight sneer that wanted to paint the elder's face as he reached into his packet and produced a large, white orb. White orbs were precious. He'd only give it up if he knew he had to.

"I must say, Son of Sparda", the Weaver did the same with the white as it did with the red, "You know how to do business".

"Why thank you" Dante rolled his eyes, not bothering to hide it, "What do you know about it."

"Give me a moment while a consort with the Others."

Dante wanted to growl. This damn demon was worse than the damn tech help people who put you hold for fucking ever. That's what this weaver was; the tech support of the demonic realm.

"How very interesting", the black figure shimmered a little before putting all attention to the elder, "The Djinn you speak of is actually a cross-breed. My brethren have heard much about her. "

"Huh?"

"She is Djinn and Spector bred. That explains why she was able to kill the Andris that was after you."

"Wait", Dante motioned for him to slow down, "She killed the Andris? Doesn't that mean we have nothing to worry about? Gees, just tell me everything. Everything."

The Weaver, let out a weird, smokey ambience around it, "Very well. I suppose you have paid enough. Besides, it isn't everyday one meets a Son of Sparda", it crossed its arms again, "The Djinn crossbreed has been collecting the stones from the Talismans. You saw her necklaces, did you not?"

The elder nodded. How had he not made that connection?

"She had figured out a way to kill the Andris without destroying the complete Soul Cross. How? My brethren and I do not know. That is not so important. You and your partner are lucky" the Weaver glanced back at Nero, then back to Dante, "You have no Andris to worry about. However, the Djinn is planning to do something that I am certain you two will have to pay attention to."

"What is it?" The older hunter urged him on.

"Sine she stole the Talisman from you, she now has enough Soul Cross stones to open the Hellgate and bring chaos into the human world. She saved you from an Andris, but, she's going to let Hell into your world. Not a fair trade, is it?"

"But how did she fins us?"

"She followed the Andris, of course. It would have been the demon you found if she hadn't killed it", the black figure shimmered again, "My brethren tell me her whereabouts are unknown. She was last seen consorting with large group of scarecrows."

"Great" The elder slayer sighed, "I think I may have wanted to deal with the Andris."

"Trust me, Son of Sparda", the Weaver said, "No. You wouldn't have. There is a reason minions of the Underworld had them exiled and killed."

There was a wave of energy that ran through the woods. Another red flash appeared around the black demon. Everyone let out a small hiss of displeasure at the brightness. It dissipated quickly, though, leaving them much the same as they were. It was almost time for the demon to return to the depths of the Underworld. The elder, however, had one last question.

"What do you know about dreams?"

The Weaver outstretched a hand, "I must look at you closer, Son of Sparda, if it is dreams you want me to decipher."

Nero couldn't hold back. He raised Artemis and had his finger ready if he felt Dante was in any danger.

"It's okay Nero" Dante said, stepping closer to the demon.

"Yes, young devil. I will not harm him". The black figure toook hold of Dante's temples, the orange glow dimming slightly as it gently messaged the points with its skeletal fingers. The elder clenched his teeth at the repulsive smell of the thing, hoping desperately he wouldn't smell like that too.

"Interesting" was the word that popped from the Weaver's being.

"What's so interesting? I think they're disturbing as hell" Dante stepped away from the figure, "Can you just tell me what they mean?"

The demon tented the skeletal hands, lowering its voice to a whisper only the elder could here, "Keep your friends close, your enemies closer, and your beloved closest. It is not _you_ who is in danger", it paused, shimmering slightly, "Lighting makes a Spector howl, Fire makes the Djinn scowl. To keep closed a door that wants to open, seal the power with the death of two."

Dante stared, mouth open just a little.

"Your dreams are important. Sometimes, they can be Premonitions of things to come."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"When was if my job to bring happiness? If it helps, Premonitions are usually exargerrated. I regret that I must go" The Weaver looked to have grown a darker shade of black, "The Underworld calls me back. I do hope you fair well, Son of Sparda. Your infamy is great in the demonic realm."

Dante bowed to the darkening Weaver, "My gratitude is deep."

"So it should be", and with that that Weaver disappeared as the candles lit back up and the golden bowl in the center was left charred.

Nero ran to him, embracing him, "I hope we never have to do that again."

"I agree, kid", he pecked him lightly on the lips, motioning for Trish and Lady to clean up, which they nodded to say they would. "Let's get home, Nero. I'm pooped."

"Dante" he stopped him by putting his hands on the elder's tough chest, "What did the Weaver say about the dreams?"

Dante smiled, "That I love and need to protect you. Oh, and I might know how to kill that Djinn bitch. Now, come one. Let's go".

The younger was satisfied with that answer, even though he expected to hear more. He walked with his lover's arm around his waist, feeling tired himself.


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected Visitor

Yay! I've finally updated! Sorry it took so long. I was having trouble logging into my account for some reason. So, twists and turns, twists and turns. Don't you love them? You'll either hate me or love me for it. Hopefully, you'll love me, lol/ This chapter is an interesting on, with some good info. Not as long, but there's a reason for it. Please read and review^_^

I do not own DMC, it's characters, or concepts. I just add twists.

**WARNING: **Contains yaoi, atheistic themes, language, yadda, yadda. Don't like, don't read, simple as that.**

* * *

**

7

Dante was doing exactly what he'd told the younger slayer not to do; he was worrying.

"_It is not you who is in danger", _The Weaver had said. Dante stroked the hair of his lover, watching him sleep. It was _he_who was in danger, just like in the dream he'd had before he'd left that day for Fortuna. He loved this kid, with all his heart. On the outside, he knew he looked like a shallow, uncaring ass, but on the inside, he was a lover and would fight for what he loved to the death. Nero was the only one in his life that seemed to _fully _understand that, putting the roughness around the edges away and embracing the hunter for who he truly was. It was a feeling indescribable. He didn't want to lose the younger slayer. He didn't even want to think of it.

The younger stirred, rolling over and flailing his devil bringer over the edge of the bed. Dante watched him with a smile on his face. It was amazing how he'd fallen so fast for the kid, and how the kid had fallen for him. Some would call it love at first sight. Of course, for the devil hunters, it was love at first ass kicking. It made Dante chuckle lightly to think about it. He felt like a giddy little girl, but he couldn't give a shit. The younger slayer was who brightened his day and he never wanted to give that up. He sighed, returning to the thoughts of the Weaver. He'd go to hell and back for his lover.

***********

(Nero's Dream)

_He saw there were candles lit and rose petals littered the room. Wine glasses sat on the bedside tables, a nice Cabaret Sauvignon sitting, still unopened, beside them. On the middle of the bed sat the one, the only, Dante; he was wearing a fancy black dress shirt and black dress pants. A rose hung out of the elder's mouth as Nero stood, stunned, in the doorway gawking at his lover._

_The elder hunter stood , taking the rose and presenting it to his younger lover, walking with a sway in those hips, "Il mio amore. Venire a me."_

_Nero met him halfway. The elder took him in his arms, leaning him back and planting sweet, hot kisses on his neck, then bringing their lips together in a passionate, burning kiss. It took his breath away; the romantic atmosphere making him desperately needy for his lover in more way than one._

"_Nero", his lover brought him up, keeping their hands intertwined. He looked so handsome, so sexy, standing there with his shirt halfway opened, the candle light playing upon his skin. _

"_Yes, Dante?", he asked, basking in the luxurious presence of his love._

"_You're my world, Nero", came the reply, "Never, ever leave me."_

"_I'll never leave. Never."_

_The elder smiled, kissing him again and sliding something into his hand._

"_Dante, what's this?" Nero studied the small, red box. His heart skipped. Was it really? _

_He covered his mouth with his flashing Devil Bringer as he watched the elder slayer kneel on one knee before him. It __was__ what he thought._

"_Will you be mine forever, Nero? Will you marry me?"_

_Emotion flooded him. He felt all joy and happiness as he brought his lover into a kiss, embracing him all he could………._

_******************_

"I will" he murmured, "I will".

Dante looked at the sleeping boy with quite a puzzled expression. He leaned over to wake the kid up, but decided against it when a huge grin came across his sleeping lover's face. Best to let him sleep. At least _he_ was content.

The elder was tired of trying to catch the ever eluding sleep, however, and got up, without disturbing the sleeping Nero, and made his way downstairs in his boxers. It was 4 am and the clock seemed to laugh at him.

"Yeah, yeah", he grunted, "Go ahead and laugh."

He sat on the couch, one arms going to the armrest, the other stroking the whiskers he'd let build up. He thought about the Weaver's words. _Lightning makes a Spector howl, Fire makes the Djinn scowl. _No doubt those referred to the weapons to use against her: Alastor and Ifrit. _To keep closed a door that wants to open, seal the power with the death of two. _Surely that meant the Djinn crossbreed, right? It had nothing to do with himself or Nero? Oh god, he hoped it meant nothing about Nero. He couldn't handle that. He looked at the clock. He'd already been out of bed for 15 minutes. He sighed to himself and headed back up the stairs. He needed to try to sleep. Him and the kid had important things to do the next day.

*****************

(Nero's 2nd dream)

_He walked into the office, sweaty and covered in demon goo. Those damn demons always ruining his clothes…._

_He put Red Queen and Blue Rose in their usual spots, "Dante!!" he called out, "I'm back!"._

_No response. _

_He walked up the stairs and into the elder's room, located at the end of the hall. There he stood, gazing out the window, He was dressed differently today. Nero didn't even know his lover owned a blue trench-coat._

"_Dante, what are you doing?", he laughed, shrugging off his own coat and hoodie, stepping out of his boots._

_The elder laughed, "Dante?". The voice was not that of his lover; it was cold. _

"_What the hell?!"_

_The blue trench-coated man turned from the window, a smirk on his face, "You have something of mine. I'd like it back."_

"_Who the hell are you?" Nero yelled, "his Devil Bringer glowing ferociously, "Where's Dante?"_

"_That arm of yours doesn't scare me, young one. Now," he stepped forward. He looked exactly like Dante except for he was clean shaven. The likeness was uncanny, "If you would be so kind, I'd like him back. He isn't your toy, after all."_

"_Toy? "Nero grew angry. What had this man done to his beloved hunter, "What have you done to him. Who the hell do you think you are?"_

_The man licked his lips, "Nothing he didn't enjoy"._

_He'd had it. He reached out with his Devil bringer to choke the life out this scum. He gasped as he was pushed against the wall, hot breath on the side of his face, a hand on his chest, "Dante is mine and always will be. I died such horrific deaths for him and I'm not going to let you just have him as your own. If you want him, if you deserve him, prove it to me!!"_

_Nero clenched his teeth and stared directly into those icy eyes, wishing with all his might that looks could kill_

_****************_

"Nero", Dante shook him a little.

He bolted upright, twisted emotions on his face and in his azure eyes. He breathed heavily, sweat dripping from his nose. He looked at his lover, "Dante?"

"What is it, kid?" He looked worried. And he looked tired.

"Damn Dante….you look horrible."

"Oh, thanks. That makes me feel fantastic", he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry", Nero;s breathing calmed a little. He scanned the room. It was about 10 am. He looked back at Dante, dark circles under his eyes. "Did you not sleep or something?"

The elder sighed, "Not a wink."

Nero hugged him, stroking the soft hair, "How come?"

"I was worrying."

"Dante!!", the younger pulled away, putting his hands on his hips, scowling, "Didn't you tell me that worrying didn't help anything? And here you are doing it?"

"Couldn't help it", he smirked, "I love you too much not to worry about you."

It made Nero smile to hear it, but he still punched the elder playfully in the arm.

"What were you dreaming about kid?" Dante sat against the headboard, "You were kicking and flailing like a fucking fish out of water. I thought you were gonna fall off the bed and hurt yourself, or worse, hurt my pretty face."

Nero shook his head at the comment, but gave much thought to the dream. "Well", he started, "I dreamed you…had sex with me", he lied. He didn't want to disturb the slayer with the whole proposal thing, blushing slightly as he did, "But then….then I dreamt something weird."

"What was it?" The elder's face went from amused to serious.

"I dreamt that I had come home from a mission and you were in your room, staring out the window. Or it at least looked like you. Whoever it was had on this older looking, blue trench-coat".

Dante froze. His knuckled turned white from gripping the sheets so tightly.

"Blue?"

"Yeah. He was telling me all these things like you were his and I should prove myself worthy of having you, and stuff", Nero went on, not noticing the elder's response, "He looked exactly like you, Dante. It was strange. He had the same hair, some color eyes, same build, he was a little taller though…"

"Nero" Dante took his shoulders, forcing him to look at him, "What was his name?"

"Name?", Nero shrugged off Dante's grip, "I didn't get it. Why does that matter?"

The elder narrowed his eyes, "What exactly did he say? Did he say anything about coming back, or he wasn't dead, or anything like that?"

The younger hunter was shocked at the accuracy of what the elder was saying. It was as if he had had the same dream. Maybe he did? He didn't know, "Dante….You're freaking me out."

"It's important that you tell me", he looked concerned, yet at the same time intrigued and hopeful.

"Uh", Nero scratched his head, "Yeah. He said I had something of his and he wanted it back. Said he'd died horrible deaths for you and he wanted you back….."

Dante shook his head, "These dreams have to be premonitions. There is no way they are just dreams." He leaned back, rubbing his head with his palm. These dreams were too realistic, too close to truth to be just dreams. That meant they were probably going to happen….And that meant…

"Shit. It can't be. He's dead." Dante went wide eyed.

"What? You're freaking me out Dante!", Nero shook him lightly.

"The man in yo-"

Dante was interrupted by the two, huge bangs of the heavy, wooden doors of the office being thrown open. There was no way who he suspected was standing there….no way. He rushed down the stairs, younger slayer right behind him. He reached the bottom of the stairs, freezing at the man who stood there in the doorway.

Nero came to the elder's side. In the doorway stood the man in his dreams. His eyes were covered with shades, but it was him; his blue trench-coat waved slightly in the breeze, his hair longer than Dante's and his features a little more rigid.

"Vergil", uttered his lover.

"Hello, brother", was the reply.


	8. Chapter 8: Changed for the Better

So, Vergil's back. Oh, twists....don't you love them? This chapter goes deeper into why he's here, but no fully. You'll just have to keep reading!! Haha! Anywho, hope you like. I might surprise you^_^ And so may the next chapters. Please review.

Oh! Sirena (i think that's how you spell it!), I'm not going to do any DantexVergil, or VergilxNero, or DantexVergilxNero. This will always be just a DantexNero. No worries!

I don't own DMC, it's characters......you get it.

**WARNING: **Yaoi, atheistic themes, language....don't like, don't read, simple as that.

* * *

8

Dante was experiencing a torrent of emotions. What exactly did he feel? Oh, he was shocked alright. His brother, whom he'd naively thought was dead, was standing in the doorway of his shop. Excited? Though he didn't want to come out and admit it, he was a little excited. He'd missed Vergil and mourned him. Angry? Hell yes he was angry. Why was he here now? How could he just show up like this, standing there with that stupid little smile on his face, mak-

Wait. Vergil was smiling? Since when did that happen?

"Are you going to invite me into your home, or are you going to stand there and stare at me all day?"

Dante snapped from his thoughts, edging closer to his collection of Devil Arms. If he was here, surely it wasn't on good business. "Oh, I'll invite you in. I'll invite you with this!" Dante had Rebellion in hand, ready for whatever Vergil was going to throw at him.

"I'm not here to fight, Dante", the man bowed, "I'm here for other purposes. Please." He seemed so sincere….

Although it confused the elder slayer, he put down his weapon. Something was different about his brother. He seemed….nice? Was that the word? He wasn't the brother Dante remembered. He lowered Rebellion, puzzled.

Nero was confused as well. Brother? Wasn't Dante's brother dead? He couldn't hold it back, "Dante! Who the fuck is he? Why is he here?" his Bringer was glowing brightly.

The blue-coated man looked slightly offended, though it was hard to tell for the dark-glasses. He looked away from the elder and to the younger, "I might ask the same thing, young devil. Who are _you_ and why are _you_ here?"

Dante, however, knew better. Vergil was different somehow and he needed to find out why he was here, and why it was _now _of all times. He didn't feel threatened, quite the opposite. He decided it safe to have his twin here. "Nero", he turned him around to face him, "I'll explain later. Right now, I need to talk to him….alone."

Nero shot glances at the taller one, not wanting to leave the elder alone with the man. If his dream held any merit, this Vergil couldn't be trusted. Then again, Dante's judgment was worth something. He slowly nodded. "Thank you, Nero", Dante lightly kissed his cheek, "I promise I'll explain later". He then turned and motioned for the other man to follow him into the kitchen. They disappeared behind the swinging door.

The younger slayer couldn't help himself. He went behind them and sat beside the doorway, intent on hearing their conversation. He didn't trust the man. If he was Dante's brother, that meant he _really _couldn't be trusted. He listened as they began to talk. He had to strain, but he could make out what they were saying.

-------------

Dante looked at his brother. His hair was longer than his own, almost the same length it had been when they had faced each other at Temin-ni-gru. Physically, beside the hair, he appeared he was still the same old Vergil; His identical twin. There was something about his manner, though, that told Dante he was changed somehow. The Vergil he used to know was a rigid, uptight prick. Now, he was here and he was smiling of all things. Smile? He would have never done that before.

"You seem surprised, brother. Did you really think there was no chance I'd ever come back?"

Dante snorted, "You? I killed you, Vergil. I watched you die. And now, here you are. Surprised? No. Not surprised. Annoyed."

"Annoyed?", Dante saw him shift his weight almost uncomfortably, "Why is that?"

"Why don't you start by telling me why the hell you're here before I change my mind about letting you in?"

Vergil sighed, something he never did in his younger days. He removed the glasses, "Because I want to be, brother. I have no use for the Underworld and it's ways any longer. The longer I was there, the more I wanted to get free." He didn't look up at Dante, felling ashamed for having to admit that.

"Well, you sure did pick a lovely time to show up. I've got a fucking Djinn thing trying to open up a hellgate somewhere, that I need to find and stop, I'm supposed to be doing someth-: Dante stopped, noticing that his older twin was looking down, "Bro? Hey, look at me!"

"If you wish", Vergil looked at him. Dante was taken aback by the sight of one of his eyes being no longer blue, but almost completely white; he could just barely make out where the faint blue was, around a light grey pupil. His right eye was the same as he remembered, but the left held no resemblance.

"Holy shit. That's kind of freaky, Vergil", he scratched the back of his neck, almost a little sorry that he'd made Vergil do that.

"Yes, I agree with you. Nelo Angelo's persona didn't leave me unscathed."

Dante relaxed, sitting at the small table and gesturing for his brother to sit as well, "That still doesn't, exactly, tell me why you've decided to show up now."

Vergil pushed his hair back. It was weird seeing him do that; he'd used to wear it up. He put the glasses in the inside pocket of his coat and tented his hands, "Would 'I missed you' suffice?"

"Not a chance", Dante leaned closer to him against the table, "You're here for a reason."

'Correct you are brother. I'm here to help you."

"Help me?" the younger twin gave him a puzzled look, "The only way you could help me is…"

"With the Djinn", the blue twin finished his sentence. So they were on the same page.

"You know about all of this?" The red twin asked.

"Dante, you just told me", he shook his head and pulled out a black jewel. It was like the ones the Djinn had been wearing, but it looked tarnished and burnt, unusable "And I've dealt with her before. I have to apologize. If it weren't for me taking away one of her precious stones when I fought her, she wouldn't have come calling upon you. Then again, she would be opening a hellgate regardless of if you had the talisman or not, correct? In any case. I'm here and I can help"

Dante laughed, "You're kidding", he shook his head and leaned back in his chair, "I've got to hand it to you, bro. You're full of surprises."

Vergil did another thing Dante wasn't accustomed to him doing; he laughed too. "Brother, I should say the same for you. But, back to the topic", he straightened his vest, "You've figured out how to kill her, yes?"

"Alastor and Ifrit. Not that hard."

"Exactly. However", Vergil laid a hand flat on the table, "So you know how to close the gate back?"

_To keep closed a door that wants to open, seal the power with the death of two, _Dante thought. This was looking more and more dim. The dreams were, in fact, premonitions. He'd dreamed of Nero's death. Sis that mean it would happen? He couldn't let it. There was no way…

"I'm guessing you've realized how", the older twin said.

"I won't let anything happen to Nero. I won't."

Vergil made a small look a hatred cross his face. He crossed his arms and glanced at the kitchen door before looking Dante straight in his eyes, "Why?"

"Why what?" Dante shrugged.

"Why do you love him so much?"

Dante was startled by the amount of _hurt _in his twin's voice. It was as if he was jealous of the younger slayer. Surely he couldn't be. That was ridiculous. Dante had to admit to himself ,a long time ago, that he loved his brother….maybe a little more than a brother should, but that time had passed when Vergil had died on Mallet Island. He still loved him, yes, but it was purely brotherly love now. He sighed, "He understands me, Vergil. He knows the _true _me. He embraces everything about me and holds me as holy. I, I…..I'd be nothing without him. I never, ever, want to lose him.

Vergil made a sound that Dante couldn't make out, "I see", he pulled on his sleeve, "If you're happy, I guess it doesn't matter then."

"Bro, I" should he say it? Tell his twin that he still loved him? Would that be okay? He laid a hand on Vergil's, making his older brother look at him with sorrow in his eyes, "I love you, bro. I missed you."

A tear swept down the blue twin's cheek. Dante never thought he's see the day when he saw that stone face crack, but here it was.

"Dante, I missed you too. That day on Mallet Island, when I died by your hands, when Mundas left me by the wayside as a worthless nothing, I realized how wrong I was to ever think that was where I belonged." he paused, "I've missed you ever since. And now….now I feel like I'm home for the first time in a very long time."

Dante got up and encompassed the older in a tight embrace. The new Vergil had emerged and it was such a wonderful thing. They both exchanged comforts and tears. Dante had always wanted this. Always. The timing was strange, but when was it _not _strange?

The blue twin pulled back, drying his face and clearing his throat, "That was, a , awkward."

Dante had to laugh, "No. No it wasn't"

Vergil smiled again, "Okay. I shall have to agree". There was a short silence as they let what just happened sink in.

"Dante", the blue twin started, "The hellgate"

The red twin was ripped from his momentary happiness and back to harsh realities.

"One of you will have to die, Dante. The gate will seal with the death of the Djinn and of one of you."

"I can't let anything happen to Nero…."

Then the older twin's expression changed, once again, "One of you have to. It's a cruel reality, but reality. I don't want to see you die like I had to, Dante. I have to say, though, that I don't think he deserves you."

"Excuse me? After everything you've said, you're gonna sit here and tell me that?" Dante almost spit at him, "Are you really here to help, or are gonna double-cross me?"

"Hmmphh. It's just my opinion." he flipped his hair back, "You have my word, brother. I'll help. I just feel as though he needs to prove…."

"You touch him, I'll send you straight back to the Underworld".

"Brother. I came to help. I'm not going to harm the boy. I just don't think he deserves you", Vergil then stood up, "Listen to me Dante. There might be a way I can save whoever it is that give their life. It will take work, but I'm willing to do it. Consider it one of my ways of paying you back for all you've done for me."

"Then please, tell me".

The blue twin pulled out a Blue orb Fragment, "With three more of these, I can save whoever it is."

The red twin was astonished. Then, he thought about what his brother had said. He narrowed his eyes, "If Nero" he bit his lip, "If Nero were to die, would you save him?"

There was a moment of un-pleasurable silence before Vergil said anything.

"Perhaps" he slid the fragment back into his pocket.

-------------------

Nero hadn't minded anything that had been said until now. The anger that was welling up in him was almost uncontainable. How dare that jackass say such things! He wanted to run in and choke the life out if him. He didn't care who he was, didn't care what he thought, he _hated _him.

When he heard the two coming to the door, he rushed to sit on the couch, pretending that he hadn't heard anything. It was a lot to absorb, that was for sure, but he just didn't want to trust Vergil.

"Do you know where she's going to open the Gate?", Vergil asked his brother, coming into the sitting room.

"I've got a good guess", Dante said. He sat beside the younger, "We found the Talisman in Fortuna Forest. I'm guessing that's where the bitch would try to open the Gate."

Vergil nodded, "Most likely. That's where I first surfaced when I came through."

Nero had to pipe up, "You opened a hell gate?"

The blue twin raised an eyebrow, "Me? Open a gate? With what?"

His attitude pissed the younger slayer off, "Okay, smartass. I assumed since that's where you're sorry ass was, that's what you had to do."

Vergil chuckled, "I believe my brother needs to teach a little more about the working of the demonic realm. You obviously have little knowledge on the subject."

Nero tightened the fist of his Devil Bringer. His lover noticed and pushed the fist down, giving him a stern look. Before all this was done and over with, Nero was going to beat the shit out of the blue twin…if he had to beat Dane up too to do it.

"I opened a portal", Vergil explained, examining his twin's collection of Devil Arms, ghosting his fingers along the hilt of Force Edge, "Portals are weak enough for one demon to manipulate. If you have a source of power, such as this", he held up the burned black jewel, "You can mange to get through to the human world. Then, as soon as you're though, it closes and the power source is rendered useless. Good enough of an explanation for you? Or should I write a book?"

"Kiss my ass", the younger slayer spat.

"Bend Over"

Both Dante and Nero gave the older twin a weird look.

"I can play the same games as you two can" he said, examining Alastor with a finger passing over the intricate design on the hilt.

"Dante" Nero growled, "I'm gonna kill him…."

"Nero, look at me, "Dante, once again, turned him around, "He's not going to cause any trouble this time. I know it", he sighed, "You're just going to have to deal with it. Besides…" Dante gulped, "When the Djinn opens the Hellgate, we'll need Vergil then. You've go to trust him….trust me."

Nero couldn't say anything to that. He just stared at his lover, confounded. If Dante was trusting Vergil, shouldn't he too? He couldn't. Not yet. He had so many reasons not to trust him. He huffed and got up from the couch, marching up the stairs.

"He's moody", Vergil observed, "Why a teenager, Dante? Couldn't you have at least gotten someone in their twenties already?"

"He's 19."

"No different than an 18 year old. You do remember yourself at 18, don't you?"

"Eh, shut the fuck up, bro."

Vergil smirked, "You going to make me?"


	9. Chapter 9: Discussions of Trust

Chapter 9^_^ Things are building, building, building. Chapter 10 might take me a Little longer to upload. I have to update Return soon, and Chapter 10 will be fantastically awesome. I promise. Anyway, hope you enjoy. Please reveiw^_^

I don't own DMC.....yadda, yadda. I just add twists.

WARNING: Yaoi, atheistic themes.....don't like don't read, simple as that.

* * *

9

Nero sat alone in his, and Dante's room. Dante's brother was an asshole. A huge, arrogant asshole. How was he supposed to know Hellgates and Portals were two different things? Ah, shit. He was letting that fucker mess with his head. He sighed, resting his chin in his hand. Why did Dante just up and let him in? There had to be something _incredibly _different about him. He never knew Vergil, so he wouldn't know. He just didn't like him….at all. He was like the opposite of Dante, therefore pretty much the opposite of himself.

Nero was a little curious though. Vergil had offered, no promised, to help them. He'd even cried….

_I'm soooo confused……, _Nero thought.

He was startled by a sudden tapping on the door and there he stood….the ass in the blue coat.

The younger slayer let out a low, rumbling growl, "Leave me alone."

"I just wanted to talk. I can be civilized and I'm sure you can. You don't seem to be _as _annoying as my brother."

"Excuse me?" Nero called the guy a smartass, and said he'd kill him, and he here is saying he wasn't annoying. This guy must be a nutjob.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" He smiled, "No. Please. May I sit?"

"Not my room, pal", Nero used the excuse.

"I'm sure Dante won't mind", Vergil sat right beside him. It made Nero's Bringer glow like nothing else.

"You've got quite a magnificent arm", the blue twin admired it, "I wouldn't have another demonic feature though, not after Nelo Angelo."

"Why are you talking to me? Where's Dante? Did he put you up to this? Am I going to have to kick both of your asses?" Nero interrupted him, annoyed as hell and, also, still confused.

Vergil snorted, that arrogant air showing itself a little, "I act of my own accord. What I do is what I want to do; not what someone else wants me to", sorrow shimmered through his eyes quickly, "Except for that obvious period of time."

"Look, I'm going to be honest with you, Vergil", Nero stood up and pointed at him, "I think you're an asshole and I hate you. Dante may trust you, by you haven't given me a reason to trust you yet. Until then, don't think I'm just gonna waltz around here and-"

"Did you think I'd expect you to? Honestly, listen to yourself." Vergil shook his head, "I merely wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. About how you don't deserve Dante and all."

Nero froze. Oh shit, he'd been found out. Vergil's glare with the freaky eye made him shiver slightly, making him scared of his, and Dante's, reaction to eavesdropping.

"I knew you were listening. So does Dante. However, it may have been something you needed to hear, no?"

He was blushing, he knew it, "I, I, I"

The blue twin motioned for him to be silent which Nero was actually grateful for. He stood up, stepping closer to Nero, almost breathing on him. It made the younger slayer uncomfortable. "Let me make myself clear", he said in a voice that was harsh, yet at the same time gentle, "Deep, deep down, I feel as though you shouldn't be here. You should be back with your vile, religious faction and nowhere near Dante. But, I see how happy you make my dearest brother, and I see how you want to protect him. It is redeeming". He stepped another step closer to the younger slayer, hot breath pouring from his mouth to the younger's neck, "If the time comes where you need saving, I'll save you if you _prove _to me your worth my effort. Dante is so special to me and he deserves only the best."

Nero stood stark still. He was, somehow, understanding this. It was so strange, but he knew what the man was getting at. He looked at him, the white eye seeming to pierce him, "If I have to prove myself to you, You should prove yourself to me. Give me a reason to trust you; then I'll prove I'm more than good enough for Dante. You mark _my _words. I love Dante and I'll do whatever it takes. You get in my way, I'll fucking kill you."

Vergil pulled away and laughed, "I see why my brother likes you. I have to admit, I'd do what he does to you without thinking twice about it."

Nero growled.

"You and I will probably get along better than you think, Nero", he said, moving to the door, "Since we're on the same terms, living peacefully shouldn't be a _huge_ problem, am I correct?"

Wait. He was staying here? "You're living here?"

"I have no where else to go" he looked almost as if he'd cry again, making Nero feel awkward and, even if he didn't want to admit it, sorry for him.

"I'll try" he crossed his arms, "But don't think I'll make it easy for you."

The blue twin gave him a slight shrug, "We'll see how things work out."

* * *

Dante and Nero were at a small bistro downtown, sipping on water as they waited for their food. Truth be told, they really couldn't do anything about the Djinn until they got some sort of clue on where, and when, it was, exactly, she might show up. Fortuna was a good possibility, but everything seemed quite and calm. As Dante always said, don't worry. It makes it worse.

Nero kept letting his thoughts wander back to Vergil. It was overwhelming to him. Everything was happening at once. Plus, he'd found out today that either he, or Dante, would have to die. What if it was Dante? What if Vergil didn't keep his word? What if---

"You're worrying again, aren't you?" the elder caressed his hand.

"I can't help it, Dante" he said, unaware that his voice was going to sound shaky. He cleared his throat, "It's just too much at once."

The elder nodded and kissed the softer hand, "I know, I know. You'll learn to take things in stride the more experience you gain," he paused, "You're worried about Vergil…"

Nero sighed, "He just, he just, ", He shook his head, "He's weird. He's an asshole. He's confusing. I think he's a total nut."

"You heard our conversation. He promised to help us."

Nero blushed, "Sorry I eavesdropped."

"Doesn't' matter. I knew you would. It's what I'd do." He smiled warmly, "I know my brother can be an ass. Trust me, I know. But he's different now. I trust him."

"I can't" Nero looked away. He felt shame tinge him. He wanted to trust him for Dante's sake, but it was too much. Vergil came at an inopportune time and he wasn't sure how to deal with it.

The elder nodded. He looked out the window as a light rain started to fall on the city. He knew his young lover would have trouble accepting this. For Christ's sake, he was having a bit of difficulty accepting it. So many things could go wrong, but he had the feeling in his gut that Vergil wasn't lying this time; that he meant what he said. He trusted him eve if it wasn't what history had taught him to do.

"Dante" Nero caught his attention, "I'm sorry. I just don't know him like you do. I can't tell if he's changed or not."

"It's alright kid. I shouldn't expect you to. Do me favor, though. Try and be nice. I've got a good feeling about him this time around. Let's give him a chance, alright?

Nero had to agree with his lover, knowing he'd get nowhere if he didn't at least try to understand the man. Besides, it Dante had a good feeling about it, it couldn't be such a bad thing, could it?"

"Here ya go!" A very bubbly waitress brought them a huge, steaming, pepperoni pizza, "Need anything else?"

"We're good", The elder said, digging in immediately.

-----(Meanwhile)--------

"This would be much easier if I had Yamoto", the blue twin muttered to himself. Beowulf glimmered in the dimness of the old, abandoned warehouse. Dante wouldn't mind, he was sure. He was out here in this filthy place, fighting a huge Arachnid Queen to help save his, and that kid's, ass when they needed it.

The huge spider woman hissed loudly, spewing web matter in his direction. He easily teleported out of the way, slamming his glittering fist down on her head, hearing a distinct, pleasing cracking sound beneath it. There was one last shiver of life that passed through the vile creature before it collapsed underneath him, blood and ooze seeping out of it's split skull.

"Disgusting", Vergil wiped the droplets of the excretion from Beowulf. He then turned his attention to the two, giant "sacks" that were adhered to the walls of the gray steel and aluminum. He smiled to himself, knowing that in those two sacks were the precious fragments he needed. Jumping on the remnants of the giant spider woman, he made his way up the steep wall to the first, jerking it open to reveal the blue glow. He did the same to the other and jumped back down, flipping his hair out of his eyes and holding the two fragments up. They glowed brightly, joining in hid hands to create a bigger piece of the larger puzzle. When he got back to his brother's office, home, he'd join it with the other fragment.

"Three down, One to go" He put away the almost completed orb, walking rather nonchalantly out of the warehouse, "That young one better give me a good reason to help him."


	10. Chapter 10: Understanding and Dread

Update!! Finally, right? Sorry it took so long. I've been busy. I hope this chapter sates all of you. Hope you like it^_^ Leave me some reviews, please. I'll tey to get it updates sooner next time.

I don't own DMC, it's characters, yadda, yadda. I just add my won twists.

**WARNING**: Contains yaoi, language, **Don't like, Don't read, Simple as That.**

* * *

10

**************

_He watched in horror, sheer horror, as his brother was wrenched up on the Djinn's servant's talon like tail. He screamed in agony, the pain ripping through his body like wildfire._

"_NO! Dante!!!" the young devil yelled, his face knotting in rage, 'Let him go you bastard!!!"_

_The young devil rushed, revving the sword he called Red Queen, igniting it in flame. He raised it above his head, swiping off the appendage from where the red twin hung. He slashed with all his might, his Devil Bringer glowing fantastically as he unleashed carnage on the foul beast, its screams and cries filling the air. The kid was strong._

_But, he never saw the blast of energy that was coming towards him._

_It was not in Vergil's nature to save those whom he didn't fully know, but this young one was special. He felt a need to protect him even after they'd had their differences. The boy, Nero, meant so much to his brother and there was no way he'd let his brother suffer that loss._

_And, to Vergil's own surprise, he had a soft place in his thawed heart for the young one. They'd exchanged harsh words, but at the moment, it didn't matter._

_Vergil jumped from the landing of the building, drawing Yamoto from her sheath, rushing fast towards his struggling, gasping brother and the young one._

_Too late. _

_As he sliced through the monster's foul head, the kid hit the ground with a sickening smack and breaking bones, blood coming from the corner's of his mouth. _

"_NERO!!!!" his brother screamed at the top of his lungs, the scream raspy from the wound on his neck, struggling to his feet, his feet carrying him as fast as they could to the boy's lifeless body. He cradled the boy's head in his hands, rocking back and forth with tears in his demonic eyes. "Vergil!!" he called for him._

_He walked to the sight, sheathing Yamoto and kneeling to lay eyes upon the young devil._

"_Young one" he whispered, ghosting fingers along the pale cheek, "How unwise of you."_

"_Shut the fuck up, Verge" Dante sniffed, hatred in his voice, "You were supposed to help. What are gonna do , just fucking sit there?"_

_Vergil looked at the boy. He was reckless in his actions, yet, he'd done it out of love. He'd given his own life to save Dante's. That, in itself, was noble._

_*************_

The blue twin opened his eyes slowly, staring at the ceiling above him, pondering that dream he'd just had. How interesting. It seemed that he shared in on these "premonitions" he'd heard his brother telling the younger about. He was just about to go back to sleep when he heard loud bangs coming from down the hall. With his keen hearing, he listened closer.

"_Shit! Harder! Harder, Dante, Harder!"_

"Ugh" he shook his head, turning to his side, bringing the covers around his bare chest, "Such vile things my brother does."

-----(Meanwhile)------

"God, Dante" he panted, gripping the side of the bed with white knuckles, throwing his head back as Dante slid in and out of his ass. He had a deadlock on the damn bed, puncturing the mattress with the claws of his Devil Bringer while the elder stood behind his bent over form, letting him have the abuse he'd asked for.

"God has nothing to do with it" The elder growled lustily, pulling out and resting his length right at Nero's entrance. "How much do you want it?"

"I want it bad" Nero grit his teeth as the elder ground his hips against his ass, his own erection leaking pre-cum onto the sheets, aching with want.

"Really? How bad?" Dante leaned forward, ghosting fingers over his lover's hard cock. He wanted to hear it from those full, sweet lips.

"I fucking need it, Dante!" He near screamed, moaning loudly as the elder tugged at his erection with slightly calloused hands, "Please! Fuck me!"

The elder waited no longer, grasping the younger's slender hips and driving into the hot entrance fast and hard. He built a fast, unrelenting rhythm, thrusting into his lover's ass roughly, earning loud moans, gasps, and screams from the white haired teen. The growing knot of heat in his abdomen only tightened when Nero screamed his name.

The younger slayer couldn't even try to contain the screams. Even though he'd been reluctant at first, being bent over the bed with Dante ramming into him so hard he couldn't catch his breath easily, was so, so pleasing and satisfying. "Dante" he panted, his chest rubbing back and forth across the bed as Dante fucked him mercilessly. He reached down with his human hand, stroking his aching cock hard and in time with his lover's rough thrusts. "Fuck!" he growled, his bringer glowing brightly, his head going back involuntarily, when Dante hit that sweet bundle of nerves. "Oh, do it again", he begged the elder.

"Fuck, say my name" The elder hit the bundle again, sending spasms of pleasure through the younger's body.

"Dante" the younger panted, stroking himself, growing closer to his release.

"Nero" Dante panted himself, his eyes becoming crimson and his body sweat drenched. He felt himself falter in his rhythm, his eyes closing as he reached his climax.

"Ah, Fuck. Dante!" The younger yelled, his seed spilling all over his hand and the side of the king-sized bed. With a deep growl, his lover came inside of him, the hotness seeping out the sides of his entrance as Dante rode out the last of his orgasm, pulling out.

The 'Jell-O' effect, as Nero like to call it, set in quickly. He dragged himself onto the bed, laying naked and watching his lover as he laid beside him, his breath beginning to even out as he smiled. He was everything that the younger slayer could ever want.

"Kid, that was fucking fantastic" the elder, put his arms behind his head,

Nero laughed, "Are you ever gonna stop calling me that?"

"Not a chance"

"Of course", Nero rolled on his side, "So, do I get to do that sometime?"

Dante bit his lip, "Don't' make me think about it so soon."

"Ah" the younger snickered, "That horny, huh?"

"that was the first time in a few days. Of course I'm that horny"

Nero settled back in the same position that elder was in, smirking smugly to himself. He ran a hand down his chiseled abs, stretching and purring.

"Nero, seriously", Dante propped on his elbow, almost groaning the words.

"What? I'm just stretching" he said innocently, grinning madly at the elder's expression.

* * *

When Nero woke, he smiled at the sight of Dante's white head resting on his chest. The man was so caring, loving, beautiful….the list could go on. He stroked the soft hair, sighing happily as he did so. There was no one else in the world he loved more than the demon hunter that laid with him.

He then thought of the dream he'd had. That one dream that had made him feel so good. The dream where Dante had _proposed _to him. If these were premonitions, could that one come true?

He smiled, kissing the sleeping slayer's lips gently. It might be hopeful to think that, but it gave him a thought to keep in his mind. Sliding out from under the elder, making sure not to wake him, he slipped on his black boxers and made his way downstairs. Just in time. His stomach growled loudly. Time for breakfast.

He stepped into the kitchen to find Vergil already up, coffee in one hand, a book in the other. Great, another person with books. The one he was reading was Dante's, of course, but seriously, what with all the books?

"Good Morning" he said, not looking away from the red and black book he was currently enthralled by, "Sleep well?"

Nero was in too good of a mood to say anything snide, plus, the blue twin was being quite pleasant, "Eh…not exactly?"

"I can't imagine why" was the slightly sarcastic remark.

Okay, that was a little embarrassing. The younger hunter's cheeks tinted a slight red, "You, uh, heard that?"

"And disturbed I was.", he sat the book down, making a mental note on what page he'd stopped at. Page 324. He shrugged, "Coffee?"

"Uh, sure" Nero sauntered over to the coffee pot, pouring a large cup and sitting across from the man. His hair was still down, hanging almost to his shoulders. Nero couldn't see that white eye from the angle he was sitting, but he did see a small scar that started at the base of Vergil's neck, uncovered by the red robe Dante had lent him. It was crazy how much he looked like Dante, but was so different. He studied the scar, the affliction standing out against the pale skin, much paler then his own. He hadn't noticed it before seeing as the blue twin had been wearing a high collared shirt before.

"Red isn't my color", he said simply, stirring more sweetener into the cup before him.

"Oh, I was--I'm sorry" Nero caught himself staring, quickly averting his eyes away from the older twin.

"No need for apologies", he tugged at the robe, trying to cover the scar. Nero wondered how he'd have one, seeing as Dante had none, even after all the battles and scrimmages. Internally, he wanted to ask. And the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to. Vergil probably wouldn't tell him, but what would it hurt to try and pry his mind? If Nero wanted to attempt to trust him, would it not help to know a little more about the man sitting across from him? He decided: Yes.

He scooted closer to the older twin, earning a questioning glance from him.

"You mind if I ask you something?" Nero ran a finger of his Bringer around the rim of the black mug, the liquid inside still steaming.

"Would it not depend on what the questions are?" Vergil asked, his white eye resting on the younger slayer.

"Well" Nero rolled his eyes, "Yeah"

Vergil snorted a little. He didn't mean to sound like a prick, but the young devil was making a little uncomfortable. However, he knew the intentions. He nodded, "Ask what you may."

Nero was surprised, "Really?"

"You did hear me, yes?"

"Okay, no need for an attitude" Nero held up a hand, thinking about how to ask his first question.

"You want to know about the scar?"

His voice was ridden with cold, remorse. It made Nero shift in his seat, but he nodded.

"Did Dante ever tell you how our Mother died?"

Nero remembered Dante telling him that Eva and Vergil fell victim to the attacks of some demon. That's all that had been said, though. "Not exactly"

Vergil's hand gripped the mug in his hand with a grip that looked painful, "You do not want to hear how. Just know that this scar", he ran a finger along it, tracing it through the robe to the center of his chest, "Is a constant reminder of how she was taken from us, and how I, futilely, tried to fight what I couldn't defeat."

Nero couldn't look at the man. Images he didn't want passed through his thoughts.

"I had the ability to heal then, but I was maimed so horrifically that I have this" he rested a finger at the base of his neck. He sat the coffee mug on the table, his hands coming to rest together in his lap. His face displayed a sorrow that made Nero feel sorry for him.

"I'm sorry" Nero muttered.

"I did say that there is no need for apologies", the older twin said, closing his eyes. He took in a deep, cleansing breath.

The younger hunter didn't know what to say next. He wanted to know more about the man, but he wasn't sure if he could after that bit of information. He, in his gut, felt reassured of what Dante had told him; Vergil was a changed person. He may not have known him long, but from things he'd heard, and what he could tell himself, the man sitting with him was complex…..and as Dante said, changed.

'I have to admit, young one, that your silence makes me uneasy", Vergil caught Nero's attention, "Have you not more to ask?"

"Well" Nero mulled it over. Should he ask more? He swallowed silently, the more important question coming out, "Why did you come back? Really. Not what you told Dante. I want to know _exactly _why."

Vergil tensed at the question, giving a icy stare at the teen. How dare he ask such a thing. He did, however, respect how perceptive the teen was. He found himself beginning to warm to the young devil, though he was reluctant to show it. He crossed his arms in front of his well-built chest, "And what makes you think you are worthy of the information?"

"Didn't you tell me to ask away?" Nero said, unable to hide the smugness in his voice. He'd gotten the best of the blue twin.

"I see I was incorrect in thinking you are my brother's intellectual clone. You intrigue me, young one" Vergil uncrossed his arms, laying the flat on the table in front of him, "What I told Dante was not a lie. However, you are correct in thinking it is more complex."

"Then tell me. Please. I want to know."

"it will make you feel as though you can trust me?" the older twin raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly, yeah. A little bit."

"So be it" Vergil clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, "My brother told you of What happened at Temin-ni-gru, and on Mallet Island?"

Nero had heard enough to understand, "Enough".

"Then you heard that I was a completely horrid monster."

"Uh…"

"I was" Vergil sighed, his shoulders going down from their tense position, "When our mother died I went mad looking for power. It was what I was obsessed with. Each and every time I sought it, I thought of how I could have, possibly, stopped her from dying, kept myself from being at the edges of death, if I had been stronger, more powerful.,.." He paused for a moment, "And in my obsession, I abandoned Dante, turned on him….you know. I came back because" he gulped, "I was wrong. So very wrong. I wanted to make up to Dante, to let him know I am not the demon I used to be. I love him, regardless."

It made Nero almost melt. Perhaps, he could really trust Vergil.

"Thank you" Nero said quietly, "Thank you, Vergil ."

The blue twin, looking at him, smiled.

* * *

Trish gave the blue twin a look that, if it was possible, would kill and rip his body into bite-size pieces. She snorted at his presence, walking up the stairs to find that lazy demon slayer. It wasn't everyday you walk in and find your friend's supposed-to-be-dead brother sitting in the living area, the demon slayer's lover laughing with him of all things. If she didn't trust the slayer's trust, she'd have sent the twin back to the Netherworld.

"Dante!!" She knocked on his door. Seriously, it was past noon. He should be up.

No answer.

She simply opened the door and walked right in, causing the red twin to jump from the bed and assume a defensive position.

"Sleeping past noon again?" She crossed her arms across her black clad figure, tapping the tip of high heeled boot against the wooden floor, "Were you aware that your lover of laughing it up with, of all people, Vergil? Downstairs?"

"You woke me up for that?" he gave her a death-stare.

"Please tell me you're joking" she put her hand on her hip, raising an eyebrow at him, "Vergil, Dante. Your brother is back from the dead an-"

"I know he's here, Trish. You think I wouldn't know? Come on, sugar. You've gotta give me more credit." He stretched, scratching his chest. Trish could be a bitch sometimes. Of course, he'd rather deal with her than Lady. "Vergil is fine. He's different now, trust me. If you can't tell, there's something wrong with your senses, babe."

Trish had to admit that the aura the blue twin was giving off wasn't a malicious one, trusting Dante's judgment a little better. Still, she shook her head, "If thins don't go as you plan, don't whine to me."

Dante laughed at her, "Since when do I", he paused, "Well…"

"My point exactly" she said, turning around from the red twin as he leaned against the wall, "Anyway, I came over to see if you'd made any leads on the Djinn, but I see you haven't."

Dante sighed, "It's the waiting game. And it's a bitch."

"Isn't it?" she nodded, turning back around and gazing at the man, a giggle and headshake directed at him.

"What?" he held up his arms.

"I'll be heading out. Give me a call if you need anything", she glanced over her shoulder, "And put some clothes on, will you?"

Dante looked down. Yep. He was naked again.

She left, Nero saying hi as he rushed past her and nto the bedroom he shared with the elder slayer, "Dante, I-" he stopped, a slight blush and smirk appearing on his face, "I like your choice of clothing….or should I say lack of clothing?"

Dante sighed, "Yeah, yeah. I'm always naked for some reason. Just hand me my clothes, will ya?"

Nero smirked even more, closing the door, "Now why would I do that?"

--------------

Vergil took the opportunity to leave, Beowulf in his possession again. He wished he'd thought of asking the kid to return Yamoto to him. Alas, he would have to use the gauntlets.

He'd caught wind of a stench he knew well, following it on a whim that he would find the last piece of the puzzle he needed. He rounded a corner, the small, easily unnoticeable abandoned house beckoning to him. He smelt it; it was the smell of a Nightmare. A rather large one just coming into existence in the human world. Those things dwelled and materialized where tragedies had taken place, the little house probably the host of many bad memories ingrained in the wood.

He walked towards the house, sensing the fragment within the Nightmare. Yes. The last piece….

As he made his way, the stench foul and acrid, he remembered his discussions with Nero. That young devil. He held the one phrase he'd said last in his mind vividly: "_Dante is my everything. I love him more than anything else in this world. I'd do anything for him…..__anything.__"_

He entered the house, the presence of the Nightmare strong and fast approaching. He clacked the gauntlets together, smiling as they glowed to life.

----------------

"Yo! Verge!" Dante called, not finding his brother in his room or the living area.

"Where'd he go?" Nero came down, pulling on his hoodie.

"Beowulf is gone". Dante didn't look too pleased.

"He didn't take a mission, did he?"

"I don't know, kid" the elder shrugged, not sure what to think, "he-"

The phone rang, shrill in the air.

Dante's fist landed on the table, the receiver caught in his other hand, bringing the phone to his ear, "Devil May Cry"

Nero heard frantic voices at the other end, Dante's face growing a shade paler, concern and dread coming to it. He hung up after telling whoever it was they'd be there soon.

"Who was it? Dante?" Nero laid a hand on his arm.

"Fortuna" he said, turning to strap Alastor to his back, Ifrit coming along as well, "Get your things. Our Djinn friend is raising hell…..literally."

Dread, fear, and anticipation settled in Nero's stomach. Fortuna it was and Vergil was no where to be found, and one of them had to _die. _

He bit his lip, swallowing as he exited the shop with his dearest Dante, Red Queen on his back, Blue Rose at his hip. They ripped out the driveway in the Chevelle.

_Fuck,_ was all he could think as the inevitable grew near.


	11. Chapter 11: Bittersweet

Yay^_^ Next Chapter. So, I'm not really good at fight scenes. I'm a lover, not a fighter. I hope it doesn't bore you, or strike you as horrific. I tried my best. Still, an intense chapter. Shorter, but intense. Chapter 12 will be hella intense (wink, wink). So, hope you enjoy! Please leave me some reviews. I didn't get as many as I would have liked on the last chapter.....Not that it matters a whole lot, but I do like to know how I'm doing and it YOu're enjoying my work. So, yeah. I love you all! Thanks to everyone who did review^_^ I appreciate it.

I do not own DMC, it's characters, yadda, yadda. I just add my own twists.

Contains violence, yaoi in later chapters, language, **Don't like, don't read, Simple-As-That.**

**

* * *

**

11

It was a long drive to Fortuna. They had switched places driving, Nero taking the wheel after a few hours. He just didn't see how the elder slept in the passenger seat. He, himself, was a nervous fucking wreck. The idea that one of them was about to die shook him to the core. He looked upon Dante with affectionate eyes, quickly turning his attention back to the road. He wouldn't let Dante die. He let the tear fall down his cheek, keeping his hands on the wheel.

**************

_He held his lover in his arms, letting tears fall from his eyes and onto the younger's cheek._

"_I love you, Nero" he whispered, "Vergil!!!"_

_He called and, to his surprise, the blue twin appeared sheathing Yamoto. His brother viewed the scene, a look of interest and, what was it, acceptance? He came and knelt beside them, ghosting a hand along Nero's cheek, "Young one, How unwise of you."_

"_Shut the fuck up, Verge" Dante sniffed, hatred in his voice, "You were supposed to help. What are gonna do , just fucking sit there?"_

_Vergil reached into his pocket, "This is why I was so late, brother", the blue glow of the orb casting it's healing shadow over the teen._

"_Please Vergil" Dante pleaded, gripping the kid tight, "Please, save him. He's my everything."_

"_He died for you" Vergil whispered, "Like I did." He looked Dante right in the eyes, then, with some words Dante didn't understand, he lowered the orb to Nero's chest, watching it be absorbed by the boy's body. He left his fingers there for a moment, willing the kid to breathe. Just breathe….._

"_Come on Nero" Dante wiped hair away from his lover's eyes, "Come on"_

_*************_

"Oh my fucking god" Nero shifted into park, the Cherry red Chevelle stopping right in front of the torn down Fortuna Gate. The sky was red and black, fire and brimstone. He could see it from here; the Hellgate was forming in the middle of the city.

"Shit kid" Dante shook his head of sleep, the sight making him wide awake, "Holy hell….literally."

"Dante" Nero grabbed his hand, his eyes full of fear.

"Kid" the elder brought him close, kissing his cheek, "We have to do this. Look," he pulled away, keeping Nero's hand in his, "Whatever happens, I want you to know that I love you, Nero. I love you more than anything else. It's hard to face this" he admitted it, cupping Nero's chin in his hand, "But we have to. We're bound to. Just remember, I love you. You're the man of my you get out here, leave the fear behind you and just do what you have to do."

Nero felt like crying, but he held back and nodded. There was no getting out of this. He kissed Dante, maybe the last kiss he'd ever give him, and stepped out the car, approaching eminent doom.

"Besides" the elder said in his cocky voice, "We've faced danger before, right? Maybe when we finally get out of this" he paused, noticing Nero wasn't paying a whole lot of attention, staying focused on the mission ahead. He smiled. He'd make that kid his when they got out of here, _his only_.

Because they were going to get through this. Weren't they?

-------------------

The last fragment was his. Vergil held it in his hand, basking in it's glow. The Nightmare disintegrated behind him, the anguishing cries not even phasing him as he twirled the fragment between his fingers. He pulled the bigger part from his blue trench-coat, sliding the last piece on, the blue glow emanating from it making him smile.

"Now" he said, putting the precious orb back into his coat, "Finally complete."

He walked out, back to Devil May Cry.

------------------

The two hunters trekked carefully through the forest, swords drawn and guns ready. Death, sulfur, and demons scented the air. Nero was on-edge. The thoughts running through his mind made him melancholy, dread settling in his stomach like a lead weight. He hated Vergil at the moment, knowing for sure he probably wouldn't show, leaving someone dead here today. He shook his head, trying to rid his head of the thoughts, trying his best to focus on what was happening around him. It was when they reached the edge of the forest that he saw them; Fallen Angels. A dozen of them.

"Ah, I hate these fuckers" Dante grunted, Alastor ready for action.

"Time to kick some ass" Nero revved Red Queen, darting ahead of the elder, slashing at the ugly thing, screams echoing as he did so.

"Don't think you're gonna steal all the action, doll" Dante came smashing down on one of the demons, splitting the thing right in two. He'd dealt with these things enough to know where exactly how hit them to get threw those pesky shields. He turned, almost in mid air, shooting at the blue sword that was coming at him, making it burst into pieces.

Nero slammed Red Queen's flaming blade into Fallen Angel, after Fallen Angel, the things bursting into flame at the touch of his blade. He grunted, barely dodging one of the blue swords as he swung upward, catching the demon in it's face, the eye popping out and flying in the opposite direction. He'd narrowed the playing field down to two of the things.

"I'll take the left, kid" Dante smirked.

"Gotcha" Nero grinned, using his Devil Bringer to reach out and slam the thing to the ground, bringing his sword into a piercing blow, the demon screeching and dying before him, Dante finishing off the last one beside him.

"I hate those things" he said, kicking what remained of the last one before it disappeared in a flash of light. They gathered themselves and stepped into the city.

Destruction was already happening, not a soul in sight as demons rampaged throughout the barren streets. And there, there in the center of the city, was the Djinn; her white outfit flowing behind her, an army of scarecrows and a huge, black mass looking creature separating the hunters from her.

"This is gonna take a while" Dante said, pulling Ebony and Ivory from their holsters, "You ready kid?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

----------------

They were gone.

However, Vergil grinned wildly at what he found on the slayer's desk: Yamoto.

He picked up his beloved sword, holding it to him like a child. Pulling it out and inspecting the blade for any imperfections.

"Hmm", he was delighted to find it unscathed, "The young one took good care of you. I shall have to thank him later." He slid his precious blade back into it's sheath, the familiar clicking making him grin once again. The young devil had listened when he said he wanted his beloved sword again when they had talked earlier that day, especially if he were going to fight with them, or anything of the sort.

Vergil sighed, walking back out of the shop, seeing the Chevelle gone, black marks on the pavement.

"Nero listens better than my own brother" he hopped on Dante's bike, not caring one way or the other if Dante didn't like him riding it. By his best guess, they were in Fortuna.

He revved the bike's throttle, tearing out of the driveway. He was going to have to ride like a bat out of hell to get there.

Lucky for him, he _was_ fresh out of Hell.

-------------------

Scarecrows fell left and right at the hands of the two hunters, shrieks and body parts flying in every direction as the two cut their way to the bitch in the white outfit.

Nero glanced at her, wishing he could just kill her with his gaze. He lifted Blue Rose, smiling almost sadistically when scarecrow brain flew across the air. Dante sliced away, Alastor doing wonders against the hordes of scarecrows when, suddenly, they all disintegrated. It stunned him, stopping and looking for Nero.

"What the hell?" the younger twisted and turned in his spot.

"That's enough!" The voice of the Djinn pierced the air. She held up her hand, exposing the now glowing black jewels, "I'll bring Hell into your world, Son of Sparda", she threw the jewels down, a shudder going through the ground, bright, red light coming from the ground as the towering Hellgate behind her burst into white flame, sounds or unearthly origin escaping from its girth.

"Not if I can help it, sugar", Dante held up his hands, Ifrit roaring to life with flame, "Hey kid!" Nero looked up, catching Alastor with his Devil Bringer, "Think you can handle it?"

He grinned, "Let's do this!". He felt the lighting of Alastor rush through him.

"Haha! Not so fast" the Djinn laughed, thrusting her hand towards them. The huge, black mass of a creature under her command, "Go fetch."

It sprang from it's perch beside her, raging at the two hunters with a terrifying sound.

----------------

He got off the bike, the stench in the air overwhelming his senses. It smelt of sulfur, death, and demons.

Hell was about to be loose in Fortuna.

Vergil hurried into the forest, Yamoto at his side. The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight. He didn't have much time

-----------------

The huge black mass leapt at Dante, producing sharp claws from it's black front legs. It seethed and shimmered, the blackness of it so dark. Dante dodged the creature, dragging his armed fists along it's belly as it raced by. It growled, turning and snarling, baring huge, glistening fangs from it's black maw. The wound din't even seem to phase it. This thing was going to be a headache to kill.

"Nero!" Dante yelled, seeing the younger slayer fending off the creature's long, talon ended tail, seeming to have a mind of it's own, with Alastor, Red Queen strapped to his back.

He rolled out of the way just as the tail snapped up, descending back down to the ground, destroying the cobblestones where it landed, "Kinda busy here Dante!"

"Kid, I need you to take Ifrit and go for the purple bitch!" He fended off the creature's clawed leg, "We can't let any demons out of the Gate. Go! Now! You can handle her! I Have faith in you!"

It was the moment he'd been dreading, cursing under his breath, running from the creature's tail to where Dante fought the huge thing. With agility Nero had not seen till now, Dante jumped to the creature's head, jabbing Ebony in and firing off rounds. It gave him time to pass Ifrit to Nero, the teen dawning the fiery gauntlets. He didn't want to face the Djinn, but Dante had his hands full.

"Now go!" Dante yelled, brining out Rebellion and beginning to slice at the black thing.

Reluctantly leaving the elder's side, turning his sights on the Djinn; she watched with an amused look on her face. It pissed him off. How dare she laugh. How dare she let a stupid fucking grin be on her face.

Ifrit flamed around his arms, Alastor itched to be buried in her flesh. With a growl, Nero rushed, as fast as he could, to where the Djinn stood, right in front of the pulsating gate. Alastor missed her by a hair, her purple skinned fist contacting the younger slayer's nose.

"It's no use, half-blood" she hissed, I'll have my way."

Nero ignored his already healing nose. He reached out, grabbing the bitch's arm, Ifrit making her yowl in pain. Bingo. Fire and lightning. He kept a tight hold, the Djinn struggling to break free. It was almost like the fire cemented her to the ground. She struggled, twisting and writhing at the flames licking her skin.

"NO!! THIS CANNOT BE!!" she screamed, smoke appearing around her.

"And I thought you said it was no use" Nero stabbed Alastor through her abdomen, watching her double over, her eyes turning black. She sunk, Nero pulling out the blood soaked blade and seeing her skin turn an odd grey. Smoke poured off her body and, with a hiss and odd breaking sound, her body crumbled into nothing and dissolved. It was easier than he'd expected. Too easy.

The Hellgate sputtered. Nero's sweet victory was short lived. Someone else had to die. There had to be two death. Right, killing the bitch wasn't the hard part…….this was.

He turned, just in time to see the talon ended tail of the black creature slice into his lover's throat. It pierced it, going right through like butter.


	12. Chapter 12: A Worthy Outcome

Oh, Chapter 12. Got this up faster for ya^_^ I hope you guys are enjoying this story. It's drawing ever so closer to it's end. I know, it's sad, but all good things end, right? Eh, that's cliche, lol. Anywho, read and enjoy! Leave me awesome reveiws and we'll see how updating goes^_^ Aw, I'm evil. Just kidding! or am I? Lol. Okay, I'll shut up now.

Thanks to everyone who have been reviewing. It maked me feel all warm and fuzzy^_^ No. It actually does!

I do not own DMC, its characters, yadda, yadda. I just add my own twists.

**WARNING:** Contains violens, man sex later on, yadda, yadda. **Don't like, Don't read, Simple as that.**

* * *

12

Just like in his dream. It was just like his dream, minus the gun.

The huge, black creature rammed it's tail into the elder's throat. A ragged, estranged scream of sheer agony ripped from the elder. He kicked violently, pain raging through his body.

"No…." Nero growled, his eyes crimson, his Bringer balled into a tight fist. The creature best be prepared for a fate worse than death. So, so much worse. "Dante!!! Let him go you bastard!!!"

The creature snarled at him. That was it. He wasn't going to let Dante die. He just couldn't. He rushed forward, ready to reek havoc in the damned thing.

And if Nero wouldn't have been washed in his emotions, he'd noticed that the gate wasn't closing yet.

-----------------

The blue twin wiped the blade of his beloved sword between his fingers, wiping the black blood from it. The very last Wraith fell behind him as he walked to the edge of the building, standing on the landing, looking down at the ruined city. He looked on in horror as the black mass raised Dante into the air with it's talon like tail, the sharp point pierced through his throat. Pain, he was sure, ripped through his brother's body like wildfire

"Brother" he gasped, shuddering at the sight.

Then he saw the young devil, teeth barred, close to Triggering, Devil Bringer glowing ferociously, rushing forward to the huge thing. He began slashing at it relentlessly, making contact with it's face, it's torso….the mass began to slow, just a little, at the lightning fast onslaught the kid brought upon it with Alastor. He sliced the monster's taloned appendage clean off, Dante falling in a heap on the ground beneath it's girth. He bled from the wound on his throat.

"Oh, dear Brother" Vergil whispered. He saw his body shake, then breathing start again. Dante was, to his relief still alive. And that meant unfortuante news for the young devil.

The young one never saw, or at least looked to have never seen, the energy blast that came from the creature's eyes as he sliced so diligently at it's torso. The blue twin could tell he was so full of emotion, no doubt working to make the creature pay to it had done to his lover. Vergil sprang into action, moving as fast as he could from the landing, Yamoto ready at his side.

It wasn't in his nature to save whom he didn't know very well. This young one, however, was special. He'd left an imprint on Vergil's thawed heart, even though he hadn't know him very long. Sure, they had exchanged some harsh words before, but it really didn't matter now. Plus, his brother loved this kid. He wasn't about to let either of them suffer such a loss.

------------------

Nero hacked and hacked, looking up just in time to see it: the energy blast. He had no time to react, not even a split-second to brace himself. The blast hit him, sending odd energy surging through his entire body. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. The pain started and radiated outward, so intense that he screamed and writhed in mid-air as it tossed him, like a rag-doll, upward. He was able to catch a glimpse of something before the outstanding pain made his eyes goes white. A flash of blue came into the corner of his vision, then red. A huge, streak of red. Was it blood? What was that blue that made the blood come? His vision whited out and his breathing hitched as his body made hard contact with the ground. He heard his own bones snap like twigs, he felt the pain grow even more intense, and then? Then he didn't feel anything.

-------------------

Yamoto served him well, the creature's head splitting down the middle and butter-flying open. Served the vile thing right. No monster that attacked his brother, or his brother's lover, was going to escape his wrath. Unfortunately, he was too late. As he turned, blood slinging from Yamoto's blade, the kid hit the ground with a sickening smack.

Vergil's heart skipped. Dante moved behind him, gasping and struggling to his feet. He didn't even see Vergil standing there, wide eyed, as the creature fell and disintegrated, and the massive HellGate sputtered and sparked out of existence. His brother only saw Nero's crumpled body; it lay lifeless on the ground. Blood came out of the sides of the young devil's mouth, his bringer, which still held to Alastor out beside him, didn't glow at all. Two deaths. Two, fucking deaths.

"NERO!!!" Dante screamed, the scream raspy and estranged from the healing wound on his neck. He ran, as fast as his healing body would let him, to his lover. His eyes were already pouring tears down his cheeks. No, he told himself this wouldn't happen. He told himself Nero wouldn't die. He told himself he'd be there to protect him. He sunk down to his lover's body, cradling the white head in his lap, letting tears fall onto the boy's pale cheek. Sorrow overtook him. Nero is dead. Vergil isn't in sight.

"I love you, Nero" he choked out, holding his lifeless form close to his body. He held is head to the sky, anger making him scream, "VERGIL!!!!"

"Brother" the voice startled him. There he was, his brother. Here he was thinking the blue bastard had left him again….and he hadn't. he'd been standing behind him the whole time. His brother was here, like he promised he'd be. He sheathed Yamoto, kneeling with his brother and ghosting fingers along the boy's cheek.

"Young one", he said, emotion making him almost give tears as well, "How unwise of you."

Dante couldn't believe that phrase even came out of his brother's mouth. He held the boy in his arms, "Shut the fuck up, Verge", he sniffed, "You were supposed to help! What are gonna do, just fucking sit there?"

Vergil reached into his pocket, pulling out the thing he'd worked hard to get. It glowed the blue light on the teen's face. This young devil…..he'd sacrificed for Dante. He'd died for him. That, in itself, was noble.

"This is why I was so late, brother" he held up the orb, Dante's face twisting in a hopeful expression.

"Please Vergil, Please" he begged, looking down at Nero's lifeless form, "Please save him., He's my everything."

The blue twin knew what he was going to do. This teen in front of him was worthy of what Vergil, at first, thought he wasn't. "He died for you" Vergil whispered, thinking to himself how his premonition had become so true, "Like I did." He opened his eyes, which had closed momentarily, and looked Dante straight in his, the blue eyes understanding one another. He lowered the orb to the kid's chest.

"Liebe ist fur alle" he whispered, Dante's eyes narrowing at the words he didn't understand. _Love is for all,_ Vergil thought. That's what all those past years had taught him. This kid had done the most worthy of things, in Vergil's eyes. He lowered the orb, watching it be absorbed into the teen's body. He watched, willing to kid to breathe, just breathe….

Dante pushed white strands of soft hair from his face, his heart thumping rapidly in his chest. "Come on", he pushed the hair back more, "Come on…."

A slight glow returned to his Bringer, a small breath coming out his full lips. His eyes opened to slits, a small, small smile gracing his lips, "D-D-Dan-Dante?"

It seemed that relief was the greatest feeling in the world at the moment, his lips pressing against the kid's as soon as his name passed them. He pulled back, hugging the kid close to him, tears rolling down his cheeks, his heart about to explode.

"Dante" Nero smiled, a tear of his own rolling down, "I thought I lost you."

"And I almost did lose you" Dante pulled back, wrapping his hand around the back of his lover's neck. It was over. All of it was over. He looked to see that the Hellgate was closed. There were no demons. Thank all, everything was over.

Nero pulled himself up from the ground, with a little help from Dante, turning to Vergil as he did so. The blue twin stood with his hands behind his back. He looked somewhat satisfied, giving Nero a slight smile from where he stood. Nero kissed his lover, then, turning to Vergil, embraced the blue twin.

Vergil tensed at the sudden interaction, but, after a moment returned the embrace. "Thank you so much, Vergil" Nero said, pulling away and almost laughing at the expression on his face, "How can I ever repay you?"

"You? Repay me?" the older twin shook his head, that tongue clacking against the roof of his mouth, "You really are something, young one. You proved that to me today."

"What?" Nero was taken aback, yet felt a great amount of happiness and pride at the words.

'You gave your life for Dante" Vergil gazed upon his brother, who had come to stand beside his young lover, wrapping an arm around the slender waist, supporting some of the weight, "You willingly risked your life to try and save his, to give that demon a taste of your blade for what it did to him. I commend you, Nero. I think Dante has himself quite a prize in you.

It was wonderful. Truly it was. How great it was to be alive and sharing such a moment. Was the timing weird? Well, maybe, but when was it not? Was it not funny how things happened? The day had gone from completely horrific to just damn peachy. Who could complain about that?

Dante, personally, didn't give a rat's ass how weird it all was. All he knew was that he had Nero by his side, Vergil, for the first time in a hell of a long time, was a genuinely good person, and he? He felt better than he had in a long time. When they got back to Capulet, he was had some shopping to do and some plans to make………

"This place is a wreck" Nero observed, picking Alstor up from the ground. Citizens slowly started to make their way to see the damage done. Their faces were shocked, but they thanked the slayers for what they had done. Some of them started to clean up what they could.

"We'd better stay and help " The elder slayer said, earning a distasteful look from his brother.

"What? I thought you likes having things spic and spam?"

Nero shrugged and walked over to a huge pile of rubble, snickering as Dante and Vergil argued like big babies with each other.


	13. Chapter 13: Something up his Sleeves

A shorter, light hearted chapter. Funny too. Don't worry, I'm getting to the scene a lot of you want to read^_^ Hope you enjoy this. I'm writing the next chapter as we speak. it'll be hot, and romantic!!! So, read and , please, review.

I do not own DMC, yadda, yadda. I just add my own twists.

**WARNING:** very slightly inferred DantexVergil, slight yaoi, language. **Don't like, don't read, Simple as that!**

* * *

13

If Nero didn't know any better, he'd say the elder was up to something. They'd only been back two days and Dante was spending an awful lot of time out and about with Vergil. It wasn't bad, really. He needed some time with his brother, right? Okay, so maybe Nero was a tad jealous. It was ridiculous, yes, but he wasn't being paid as much attention. And, damn it, that's what he wanted, especially since he'd died two days ago. Slumping into the red leather couch in the living area, he gazed out the window. _Wonder what Dante's up to?_, he thought. And great, Lady and Trish were here. Even they seemed to be up to no good.

"Brooding again?" Lady picked at him, walking in the door.

He gave an irritated sigh, "I am not brooding."

"So, what do you call being all emo and doing nothing except staring out the window? Baking a cake?"

Honestly, if he had Blue Rose by his side at the moment, he's pull the trigger and kill her for being a snide bitch. "I'm thinking."

"Leave him be, Lady" Trish came in, carrying something wrapped in red paper. She turned to Nero, "Dante will be back in a bit. Him and Vergil went to pick-up a few 'things'".

"Things?" Nero huffed, "Whatever."

Trish just smiled, "Here. I got you something."

He took the package of red, "What is it?"

"Just open it". He didn't like the look on her face. He tore the packaging open and his face automatically turned redder than the paper he'd just torn into. "Uh, Trish. What is this?"

The red velour boxers, fuzzy handcuffs, and collar sat in his lap while Trish and Lady laughed their asses off. "Oh, my god!" Lady held her sides, "You should see your face!"

"Ha, ha" Nero wrapped the red paper back around the gift, "So funny. Seriously, what is this for?"

"Oh, I think you know, honey" Trish patted his shoulder, "But I'd save it. They'll come in handy a little later."

"Later? What do you mean later?" the younger slayer asked.

"You'll see."

-------(Meanwhile, out in town)----------

"Brother, I really don't like these stores". The blue twin was obviously a little uncomfortable with being in a sex-shop, but Dante was like a kid in a candy store. Perhaps that was a bad analogy, but the look on his face confirmed its value.

"Ah, lighten up Verge", Dante picked up random things, imagining how Nero's face would turn beet red at the sight of any of it, "Maybe I'll buy you something, too."

"And what, exactly, would I do with a vibrator", he eyed the purple thing in Dante's hand before the elder turned another isle, coming to the collection of leather bondage gear.

The red twin had to laugh, "Bro, what do you think? Come on. I _know _you aren't straight."

Vergil cleared his throat and tried, unsuccessfully, to hide the slight pink tint on his cheeks, "We agreed not to speak of that."

"Oh, oh, Verge. Calm down. I'm just saying I know you'd enjoy something from here even if you don't want to admit it."

The older twin sighed in defeat, "Fine. Fine, Fine" he proceeded to the check-out where the lady cashier eyed them both up and down. Not every day you saw identical twins, really hot, white haired, identical twins roaming the shop.

"Someone's a lucky girl" she said, placing the items in bags.

Dante snickered and leaned against the counter, making the girl nearly swoon at his handsome good looks, "Oh, they're lucky all right, but doll" he grinned, "It most definitely isn't a girl."

Needless to say, the girl went wide-eyed and Dante had to suppress laughter. He took the bags and winked at her before motioning to Vergil to come on.

"I apologize for him" Vergil said, going to the door.

"Uh, are you, uh" she stuttered.

It was rude, in Vergil's opinion, but he cleared his throat while opened the door to catch up with his brother, "I am his identical twin."

The girl sighed and took her seat on the stool behind the counter. Of course those two sex gods had to be gay. Just her luck.

"So Dante" the blue twin walked beside him, hands behind his back as usual, "When are we buying the ring?"

The red twin stopped, running hand over his facial hair, "After we get roses, wine, and maybe some chocolates," he began walking again, "Oh!! I think strawberries might be nice too!!"

* * *

It was off to the florists to get roses. Dante was really getting into this and it made his twin amazed. His brother, of course, never failed to surprise him.

After the roses were bought, it was off to get wine. That's when Dante was sincerely glad he'd brought Vergil with him Standing in front of the huge selection in the little specialty shop, he was confused as fuck.

"Hey Verge, you're a snob. What kind of wine ya think I should get?"

"Excuse me, but there is a difference between being a snob and having some class" he pushed past the red twin, rolling his eyes at how irritating he could be, "Here. I nice red one."

"I thought white would be better."

"Red" Vergil took a bottle in his hands, smirking at the price, "Cabernet Sauvignon. This one has been aged for a while. Should be quite nice."

The younger twin's eyes went wide and he made a really odd noise in his throat. Just the reaction Vergil expected, "Holy hell! This shit is $300 dollars!"

"That is what quality costs"

Dante narrowed his eyes and grabbed the bottle away and mocked him, " 'That's what quality costs', blah, blah."

"Brother, it's for Nero, right? I guarantee he will enjoy it greatly."

"Right, right. Let's just pay for this before I decide to give him Jack."

They paid for the expensive liquid and were off to the jewelers.

* * *

It was nearly nightfall before Nero heard the Chevelle pull into the drive. Trish and Lady had left to get food and he was glad his lover was home.

"Finally!" he yelled out the door at the twins who got out, "Where the fuck have you guys been?"

There was laughter and Dante came to greet him, leaving Vergil to unpack things from the trunk. "You miss me that much?"

Nero simply kissed him and drug him inside, "So what did you guys get?"

Dante scratched the back of his head, prepared to lie, "We got Verge some clothes. He can't keep wearing mine, ya know?"

"It took you all day to do that?"

Dante gave him a "Really?" look. "Ah, yeah. Forget I asked."

The elder laughed. He sat on the couch, picking up the red wrapped package that Trish had given Nero earlier, "What's this?"

"Oh, uh" the younger nearly tripped as he rushed to rip it from the elder's hands, "It's nothing."

Dante raised an eyebrow, "Nothing, huh?"

"Nothing."

Vergil walked in carrying bags. Good. Saved again! Nero hid the red things from the elder by stuffing them under the couch for the time being. He got up, walking over to the blue twin and trying to catch glimpses of what was in the bags, being prevented by the man holding them.

"Rather nosey, aren't we?" Vergil gave a quick chuckle and moved to go up the stairs, turning to speak to his brother, "Queste cose saranno nella mia stanza?" Dante had said to hide the purchases from his lover.

"Sì" He replied, motioning the older twin up the stairs.

"Again with the Italian" Nero sat beside him, "Why can't it be a language I understand?"

"Cause you didn't need to hear what I said" he smirked, wrapping his arm around the kid's waist, "It was brother business."

"Oh really?" Nero held his suspicions, "Du bist so lustig."

"Huh?" Dante was the one raising an eyebrow now, "German? Are you fucking serious?"

"Ja. Sicher." He smirked this time. An idea dawned on him. It'd been awhile since he and his lover had spent a night together, and damn it, he'd waited all day for his lover to get back. He worked his way onto Dante's lap, watching the elder take in a deep breath and look him in the eyes. "ich habe eine gute idee."

"Whoa, babe" Dante played with his hair, holding his hips with his still gloved hands, "You're gonna have to speak my language if _that's_ what you want."

"Nein" Nero purred, grinding into the elder, causing his lover to let out a low, low moan, "ich will dich unter mir. Ich will deine schrei horen."

'What ever you're saying" Dante pushed the younger down on the couch, much to his surprise, straddling the younger male "It sounds sexy as hell."

"He said he wants you under him and he wants to hear your screams" Vergil appeared at the bottom of the stairs, "Now, if you please, take it upstairs. I would rather not see my brother and his lover have sex on the couch."

Nero blushed deeply, trying to hide the obvious tent in his pants, but the red twin stood proudly, "You're jealous you're not getting any."

Vergil shrugged, nonchalantly taking a seat beside the still blushing Nero, flipping the t.v. to some documentary, "Men have hands for reasons. Now, shoo"

Nero and Dante looked at him with their mouth sopen.

"You heard me" he stared at them, "Shoo."

And Nero was about to do just that when headlights came into view and the sound of Trish's Corvette roared in through the window. Such wonderful timing they had.

"I certainly hope they brought back food that isn't pizza", Vergil flipped the television off again.

"Don't worry" Dante whispered in Nero's ear, "we've got all night."

He smiled and kissed him before running to the door at the smell of food.


	14. Chapter 14: A Proposal

Chapter 14!! Whoo-hoo! This chapter may not be the best, seeing as I had to write a research paper at the same time, but I hope you enjoy it!! Lots of cutsey things, and sexy things! Leave me reviews and I'll see how fast I can get 15 up^_^ Cause, after you read this chapter, you'll be eager for 15. Trust me^_^

Oh! and I've started the next fic already. I'll post if after this one is enitrely complete. And I have an idea for another fic: A sequel to Nero Enchanted. Sound like a good idea? Tell me what ya think!!

I do not own DMC, it's characters, yadd yadda. I just add my own twists.

**WARNING!:** Contains yaoi, language, **_Don't like, Don't read, Simple as that!!_**

* * *

14

"Ah, fuck!" Dante's moan was loud enough to wake the dead. He arched his back as his lover took his entire length in his hot, moist mouth. The tongue swirled expertly around the head, touching sensitive skin with a pleasurable sensation. It dipped into the slit, sending a jolt through his body that he hadn't exactly expected. A soft hand massaged his balls, making him pant softly, fisting the head of white hair that bobbed up and down.

The younger pulled away, wiping his mouth. He had other things in mind for the elder. He knew his lover hated the loss of his mouth around his impressive length, but what he had planned was so much better. He got off the bed, opening the first drawer of the dresser and produced the pairs of fuzzy handcuffs Trish had given him earlier. She'd said to save her gifts for later, but he couldn't resist using the handcuffs now.

"Hey. where'd you get those?", the elder wiggled as the kid straddled him, nipping at his neck and collarbones.

"Does it matter?" the younger smirked. He kept Dante in place by weighing down his hips and strapped each hand to the bed posts with each set of the fuzzy things. Yeah, the elder could break them if he really wanted to, but something told him he'd actually enjoy this.

"Ah, wanna play that way" Dante pulled the chain taught, unable to move except to buck his hips, making the younger hiss, "Fine by me, but you better not have a fit when I do the same to you."

Nero bent down and bit into the pale flesh of his lover's neck, the blood making him want to speed things up. He licked down the elder's front, dropping lower and lower until his tongue entered the tight ring of muscle.

Dante let out a soft gasp at the sensation, but found himself moaning and wanting more. He threw back his head, feeling two fingers enter and scissor within him, a third being added soon after.

"Just fuck me, for christs's sake" he panted to the younger, "I'll fucking beg if I have to."

Nero smirked, "Eager much?"

The elder seriously felt like breaking the cuffs and switching who'd be uke this time, but before he had time to actually contemplate doing it, the finger were removed and replaced with his lover's long, hard length. He bit his lip, stifling more loud moans as a rough, hard rhythm started.

The younger slayer thrust in roughly, gripping Dante's slender hips with his hands, his bringer gripping just hard enough to produce a little blood. The scent made him go faster, the elder beginning to pant more at the roughness and speed of Nero's thrusts. This gave new meaning to the phrase 'fuck me hard'.

"Shit" the elder gasped, arching when his prostate came under attack by the teen's merciless thrusting, "Holy shit Nero". He growled, breaking the chain on the right handcuffs, taking his rock hard cock in his hand, stroking in time with the younger's thrusts. The heat in his stomach was building into a massive fire quickly.

Nero felt his own climax drawing closer. He braced an arm on the bed, leaning closer to the male underneath him, loving the sight of his lover stroking himself. He thrust slightly upward, earning a scream of sheer euphoria from the elder's mouth. He kept doing it, growling each time he heard his name spill into the air.

He couldn't contain himself any longer. "Ugh, Dante!!" He half growled, half screamed as he came inside his lover's ass, his seed coating the elder's insides. Dante came soon after, his hot, milky seed coating his chest and hand. Nero rode out his orgasm, pulling from the elder, his chest heaving. He felt absolutely fantastic.

"For fuck's sake" Dante managed to say despite catching his breath, "You were like a fucking monster. Rawr" he mocked pawing in the air with his free hand.

"And you fucking loved every second of it" Nero replied, laying a loving kiss on his lover's lips.

"Damn right I did" the elder purred, "So, uh, you wanna get those things off me before I break them too?"

"Aw, alright" the younger complied, removing the things and tossing them aside. He yawned, the Jell-O effect beginning to set in. He laid beside the elder, bringing the black comforter up to his chest, offering it to the elder after he cleaned himself off a little.

"Ya know what, Dante?" he snuggled up against the elder, said elder's hands bringing him close and embracing him.

"What's that?"

"I never, ever, want to have anyone else but you. I want you forever and always."

Dante smiled, thinking about what he and Vergil had went shopping for earlier in the day, "Good. Cause I'm not letting you go any time soon."

* * *

Nero fidgeted, rolling over and kicking the covers off his naked body. It made Dante snicker to himself, watching the kid have an obvious sex dream while he watched. He decided to just sit and watch when he heard the teen muttering in his sleeping. _"Oh Dante" _the kid muttered, his sleeping form rocking his hips into the mattress. He held a hand to his mouth to prevent laughing and waking the kid up.

"_Damn it. Oh fuck…" _he panted, _"Do it again, Do it again."_

"Hey Dante!!"

And then Lady ruined it. She slammed the door against the wall as she barged in. Needless to say, Nero woke up. He yelped, frantically pulling covers up over his morning erection and blushing deep shades of red.

"Whoa" Lady stopped, putting her hand over her eyes, "Sorry."

"You ruined it" Dante growled at her, "What do you want?"

"Excuse me!" Nero screeched, the other hunter's eyes focusing on him, "Privacy please?"

Dante sighed, "And it was so sexy watching him" he pushed Lady out, "Out". He followed her into the hall, closing the door behind him, "Now, what was so important that you had to interrupt me?"

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Well today is the day you propose to Nero. I thought it'd be a good idea to ask what we were all going to do"

"Shhhh" Dante thrust a finger up at her, "Keep it down."

She nodded, mocking zipping her lips, speaking quietly, "Me and Trish are supposed to go with Nero today, right?"

"Yeah. I already made the reservations at that fancy Italian place, the fireworks are set up, I just need to go and get the rose petals set up while Vergil, you , and Trish take him out and about for after lunch. Oh, and I need to buy a decent shirt and pants apparently."

"Coolio" she said, "Trish is on her way here. Vergil isn't awake yet though. Might want to wake him up."

Dante had to laugh, "He never slept past 8 before. Now, he has no problem sleeping like me. Gotta say I like it."

"I am not asleep" came the blue twin's voice before his door opened, "I was getting dressed." He wore a vest with a navy blue, button up underneath, a pair of black slacks with them.

"Oh, mister Fancy" Dante held up limp wristed hand.

"I suggest you make yourself that way tonight, brother" he came and dusted some fuzz from the red twin's buckled shirt, "This night will be special."

"Yeah, yeah, I know" Dante grinned wildly. He heard Nero coming to the door, "Hurry. Go get ready. You guys will have to leave soon." Nero came out into the hall to see Lady walking away and Vergil standing beside Dante smiling.

"Party I wasn't invited to?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Sotto il mio letto le cose nascoste" the blue twin said to his counterpart, earning a huff from Nero.

"I'm going to learn Italian. Du arschgesicht."

"My face looks nothing like an ass, young one. Du solltest besser satze lernen."

"Okay. Enough with the German. I turns me on", Dante held up his hands, making the mental note that Vergil said the 'stuff' was under his bed. "Ringraziarla mio fratello", he thanked him.

"È nessuno problema" and the blue twin headed down the stairs.

"Seriously, Dante", Nero sighed, "You have to teach me Italian."

The elder laughed, "Eventually. If you teach me German."

Nero smiled, "Ich liebe dich."

"What does that mean?"

" I love you"

He smiled, kissing the younger, "L'amo Nero"

Nero didn't exactly like being pushed to go out and about without Dante, but since the elder said they'd go out later, just the two of them, he settled and found that hanging out with the three wasn't so bad after all. Lunch was at some mexican place that Lady just had to go to, that was followed by "Ninja Assassin", and then he and Vergil ended up getting separated from them when they decided to go shopping for themselves. Go figure.

They'd stopped at a coffee shop and sat next to the window, Vergil sipping his Caramel Macchiato and Nero sipping the same. "So, uh, when's Dante gonna be done with whatever he was doing?" Nero asked, earning a light smile from the blue twin.

"Patience is a virtue" he simply replied, seeming to thoroughly enjoy his coffee drink.

"You guys are acting strange. Really, what are guys up to?"

"Up to something?" Vergil shrugged, "What has given you that idea?"

Nero rolled his eyes, "Oh gee. I don't know. Maybe because you guy have been acting sneaky and shit? Just a guess….."

"And you said I was sarcastic", Vergil rolled his eyes in return, his nostrils twitching slightly. It was about time his brother showed himself. Surely picking out a nice shirt and pants, and setting up the roses and wine, didn't take _that _long. He finished his drink, "Dante will be here", he paused, "Now".

Sure enough, Dante walked in right as he said it.

"It must be neat having a twin" Nero said, eyeing the elder as he made his way to their table.

"That, my young friend, depends on how you define 'neat'", he said just as Dante sat down and laid a kiss on the younger's unsuspecting lips. Oh, people stared alright, but the elder didn't care.

"What took you so long?" Nero asked, a wee bit irritated at his lover's mysteriousness.

"That is a good question" Vergil looked at his twin.

"Non ho messo il vino e le rose alla mia casa" Dante answered, "Ho messo il vino e le rose accanto al lago." He'd decided it would be romantic to propose after the fireworks, beside the lake, than at the shop. Well, Trish kinda suggested it, but, ya know…..

Vergil seemed satisfied with that change. Nero sighed, "Again with the damned Italian. Cant' we just go now? I thought you and I were supposed to have date tonight?"

"We do" Dante assured him, "I just had a lot of things to do to prepare for our romantic evening", he smirked.

"Romantic evening? You didn't say anything about that before."

"Because I wanted it to be kind of a surprise. Duh."

"Shouldn't we be going?" Vergil pointed to the clock in the corner of the shop, "Both of you should be dressed appropriately for this evening."

"Dressed appropriately? What are you talking about?" the younger slayer demanded.

"How do you like Italian food. Say, Italian food from that really nice restaurant downtown?"

" I like it a lot better than the language" Nero smiled, "I'd freakin' love it." He'd been past that restaurant before and had always wanted to go there. Now, he really was suspicious.

"Well, that's where we're going" Dante smiled, "So" he got up, "we should go get ready. Be all fancy like Mister Prude over here says we should be."

The blue twin gave Dante a 'you're stupid' look and clacked his tounge, "Yes. Because wearing chaps, a trench-coat, and buckles all over your body is how everyone should dress when they go to five star restaurants".

The night was a little chilly, but Nero didn't mind. He didn't mind it at all. What else did he not mind? Dante being romantic. It was different and exciting. Not that the sexy, manly elder wasn't to die for, but this was a side he could droll over just as much. And those dress pants? They really showed off the elder's ass. Plus, it was nice to see him in something dressy. It was classily, sophisticatedly sexy.

And Dante didn't mind seeing Nero in dressy clothes either. All black suited the kid quite well. Made him look dark and mysterious. Very alluring.

Dinner had been by candlelight with the soft sound of piano and violin in the background. The food was excellent (and really fucking expensive), the atmosphere had been great, and now they were heading to the lake. Nero walked with Dante's arm around his waist, a contented smile playing upon his lips.

The elder was a little nervous. Come on, it wasn't everyday you asked someone to marry you. He tried playing it off, but he knew the kid was picking up on it. Luckily, he wasn't saying anything and that was completely fine.

They reached the lake and Nero let a huge smile cover his pale face. There were candles flickering softly and rose petals strewn across the ground, and on a blanket that had been spread out. There were two containers of Cabernet Sauvignon and wine glasses.

"So, what do you think?" Dante asked him, moving in front and holding up his arms, "Pretty nifty, huh?"

Nero smiled, "Oh, Dante. What are you up to?"

"Up to?" He took Nero's hand and they sat down, opening the wine and pouring two glasses, handing one to the younger male, "I can't have a romantic night with my dear Nero?"

"Well" the younger leaned back, sipping the drink with delight as the fireworks started. "Fireworks? Really? I love Fireworks", he turned to the older male, "You planned fireworks too?"

"Anything for you", he scooted closer to the younger male. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, the younger's hands roving over Dante's back and though his snow white hair. He pulled away, standing up, the fireworks lighting the sky in blues, greens, reds, and golds.

"Dante, seriously" Nero said, stricken by how far out of the way his lover had gone to make this night romantic, "This is too awesome…". Was this leading to where Nero thought it was? Was that why Dante seemed nervous? All the other premonitions had mostly come true….was this one going to as well? He looked up at the older hunter, watching him stare at the last fireworks with a smile deeply etched on his beautiful face. He meant everything to him. He'd died for this man and he was sure, if the situation ever arose, Dante would do the same for him. It made his heart swell just thinking about it; how much he loved him.

"Il mio amore. Venire a me " Dante turned to him slightly. The sky was dark again except for the full moon and the only light was from the candles and the nearby lamps. His hand was held out, his face the picture of beauty.

"What?" Nero stood, taking the elder's hand, their fingers lacing together. Suddenly, Nero felt his stomach knot up in anticipation. He sweat slightly and gulped. He'd heard that phrase before.

"I said come to me, my love" Dante chuckled, keeping their hand intertwined. He looked so sexy at this very moment. "You're my world, Nero", came his voice, sultry and sweet, "Never, ever leave me."

"I'll never leave. Never." Nero said, kissing the elder again, his lips meshing so perfectly with the full lips of his lover. He felt Dante put something in his hand. I felt fuzzy. He pulled away.

"Oh…." his breathing hitched for a second, his heart skipped a beat as he gazed at the red velvet box in his hand, "Dante…."

And then, like in his dream, Dante sunk to one knee in front of him, pulling the box in his lover's hand open, revealing a wide, silver, diamond studded band inside. He took in a deep breath, "You're my world, Nero. Will you be mine forever? Will you marry me?"

Nero's hand shot up to his mouth and his heart felt like it would explode.


	15. Chapter 15: Wild Night

Alright! One more chapter after this one. I'm sad it's almost over, but hey....leaves room for new ones, right? heehee. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Chapter 16, the final chapter, will be up soon. Leave me some reviews and let me know how you like it!

I don't own DMC, yadda, yadda.

WARNING: Yaoi!! Don't like, don't read, Simple as that!!

* * *

15

"I want this red one".

Nero merely shook his head as Dante looked at himself spin in front of the full length mirror. "A red tux? Dante, it looks stupid."

"But, but…." the elder turned to him, "I always wear red."

"At at our wedding, it'll either be Black or White. Pick one or I'll get Vergil to pick it for you."

"Nevermind then" the elder quickly ran back to the dressing room and got rid of the red one.

Nero smiled. Here he was picking out tuxedos; something he had never imagined himself doing. Okay, maybe he had, but not before he started living with Dante. And now? Now it was 2 days until wedding bells rang and he walked down the aisle with the love of his life. He stared at the silver band, smiling as he ran his finger over it. He'd almost cried that night. He sighed happily, raising an eyebrow as the elder walked out in a black tux, seemingly tailored ,specifically, for his body. It suitedf him perfectly and he even got his fix for something red; a red, silk tie adorning his neck. It looked perfect.

"Whatcha think?" Dante gave him a quick turn.

Nero kissed him, admiring, "Guess I'm getting a white one."

"Pity" the soon the be grooms spun to meet Vergil, "I was hoping to see Dante in the white one. I thought it would be entertaining."

The red twin rolled his eyes, "Your opinion doesn't matter."

"Yet I can still make it known" he came up and straightened Dante's tie. Scratch that, he undid it and tied it again to his liking.

"So, uh, Verge" Dante asked him, "What are the plans for tonight?"

The blue twin smiled, looking sideways at his brother's fiancé, "Oh, you'll love them. It'll be the best party you've ever been to."

"I dunno, bro" the red twin wriggled from his grip, "If you planned it, it might blow."

"Dante" Nero couldn't help but laugh, "Give him some credit". He knew what would be going on later.

"Thank You" Vergil nodded, "Just trust me"

"Alright, fine" Dante sighed, defeated, "But it better be good. Damn good".

* * *

The rave music blasted with a heart stopping thump. Strobe lights lit up dancers in short, metallic dresses and the bar offered so many different choices of drinks Dante felt his head would explode. Vergil had outdone himself. This was friggin sweet. And from the looks of it, Nero was enjoying it too.

Dante couldn't help but realize that his brother would look out of place here when he finally came in. He soon ate his words, though, as Vergil waltzed in the door in tight, show offy, black jeans and a dark, dark navy dress shirt. He even had some cool looking boots on instead of those ugly brown ones. Wow. That's all Dante could think. Vergil might even look better than him; he wore a dark red, silk shirt and black pants. Trish and Lady walked in behind him; Trish wore a short, figure flattering black cocktail dress, Lady in an almost matching white one with blue trim.

"This place rocks" Nero shouted as they all drew near, wrapping his arms around Dante's waist and holding his, illegally bought, martini in the air, "I wouldn't expect this form you, Vergil!" He actually did expect it, but he didn't need Dante to know that….just yet.

"I knew you two would like it" he did look a little uncomfortable, "That is all that matters."

"We helped" Lady said, brining some screwdrivers from the bar back for her and Trish.

"You guys are awesome" Dante said, taking a whiskey for himself, "But besides getting drunk off our asses, what else do you have planned for me and Nero, here?"

They all looked at each other and smiled. Trish then held up glowsticks.

"Oh my god!!" Nero's eyes went wide, "Glow sticking?? How'd you know I love glowsticking!!??"

" Al little birdie told me on the phone yesterday", She said, handing the, to the younger male.

"Hey, wait" Dante grinned, "I get to watch you do your thing in the middle of the dance floor?"

Nero smirked, running a hand down Dante's front, "After I'm properly dressed." He ran off to the back of the club, leaving Dante with some interesting pictures in his head.

"Brother" Vergil laid a hand on his shoulder, "You are going to love this."

Nero returned and damn, he looked sexy. His upper, well built body was decked out in an industrial, black fishnet shirt. He was wearing some sexy, black and neon green pants that showed off his ass and toned legs. Dante's mouth was watering. He looked hot!

"Told you you'd like it" Vergil slapped him on the back.

"Oh, you know me well, bro" Dante smirked, watching Nero proceed to the middle of the dance floor. Lady had somehow gotten hold of a mic and, walking to Nero, brought it up.

"Okay everybody!! Listen up!!" All the people halted, listening to her, "Tonight is the bachelor party for these two lovely gents!", she pointed to Nero and Dante, "Can I get a round of applause? Huh?" the crowd did as she asked, some whistling, "And this guy here" she stood beside the younger slayer, "Has got some crazy skills! Give it up for Nero!!"

The lights dimmed even more and Everyone recognized the sound of 'Pretty Rave Girl' blasted through every speaker. Dante watched as Nero readied himself and then, almost effortlessly, twirled the glowing green and pink sticks around his body. It was tantalizing to watch. He criss-crossed them, swung the, in different directions, and, humping off the ground, swirled them under his feet. And shit. Dante knew the kid was flexible, but the way he leaned back, back almost to the ground while he whirled the sticks upward, made him imagine some wonderful, wonderful things. He was enjoying this.

"Dante!" Nero yelled and motioned for him to come, "Get your ass up here and dance with me!" he threw the sticks to the side, Swaying his hips to the beat of the music.

Dante didn't waste anytime. He was by his lover's side in seconds, quickly turning the scene into the sigh of some very, very dirty dancing. Nero had no idea Dante could dance like this…no idea. He dropped it low, brought it back up, ground into him. The crowd around them hooted and whistled, shouting for them to kiss.

"Should we give them what they're asking for?" Dante leaned against his lover, biting at his ear lobe.

"Fuck yes" Nero grabbed the elder by the back of his neck and brought him into a kiss, his tongue darting between the elder's lips. The crowd cheered, making the younger blush just slightly.

"This is mine, bitches!!" Dante yelled, "Eat your hearts out!!"

* * *

After a little more dancing, and some more drinks, the four made their way back to their hotel (they were staying in New York City), it was back to the hotel. Dante had some "fun" things in mind. He said goodnight to two tipsy ladies and his brother, quickly jerking Nero into their room. They'd barely made it inside before the elder hunter was planting hot kisses on Nero's lips and neck.

"Take it easy" Nero chuckled, being thrown on the bed, propping up on his elbows as Dante went to hover over him. He stopped him, getting back up.

"Hey!" Dante sat down, "What are doing?"

" I thought I make this, how do you say, interesting?" he let the elder sit on the edge of the bed as dimmed the lights in the room and slowly, smirking as he did, stripped himself of his fishnet shirt.

"Ah" Dante grinned, he liked this, "Stripping for me?"

"Be a good boy and I've got something else for ya too" he threw the shirt at Dante, who caught it, slowly undoing the button on his pants.

"You're good at this" The elder leaned back, brushing hand over his growing hard-on.

Nero unzipped the pants, teasingly pulling his pants off and throwing them aside. Dante watched , his eyes tasting his younger lover's skin from where he sat. He rubbed himself through his pants, watching as Nero stripped down to some very sexy, red velour boxers. And what's that? A collar? Oh, he was gonna get it tonight.

"Like what you see?" Nero approached the bed, raising a knee and sitting face to face on the elder's lap.

"Like it? I fucking love it" the elder ran his hands up his lover's sides, feeling the muscles. The younger rubbed his own erection against the elder slayer's, causing him to groan and grip his hips. His fingers entwined the snow white hair, bringing him into a full out french kiss.

"Oh, Dante" Nero pulled away. He reached behind him, revealing a chain attached to the collar.

"Oh my god" Dante took it, tugging on it a little, "You know exactly how I think."

"And You adore me for it" Nero purred into his ear, grinding against him again. He loved the slight growl the elder gave. Then, he felt himself be flipped and Dante hovered over him, stripping himself down to nothing and throwing his clothes, carelessly, aside. He kissed the younger, trailing his lips down, kissing and sucking, until his tongue reached out and licked up and down the shaft of Nero's rock hard cock. It made him buck, wanting more attention.

"Oh, oh, Nero. How much fun I'm going to have. Turn over." He took the chain and the younger obliged, turning over and letting the older raise his hips up to his aching member.

Nero gasped as a lubed finger entered him, then a second and third. They thrust into him, making him gasp and want more. He pushed against them, wanting the elder inside him. "Oh, fuck me. Fuck me hard, Dante."

Dante positioned himself at Nero's entrance, pulling on the chain, making the younger's head come up with a growl. "You got it". He rammed into the younger, pulling the chain to watch his face as he gasped. It was sexy, erotic, and oh so naughty. He kept the chain in his hand, gripping the younger's hips as he pounded him against the bed.

"Oh..Fuck..Dante" Nero gasped, his face pulling back and forth across the bed spread, "Oh..Dante"

"Keep saying it" Dante panted, slamming in and out, in and out. He was already feeling that waving heat in his abdomen. He thrust in again, hitting that sweet spot inside his lover.

"Fuck!" Nero screamed, "Oh..shit! Do it again!"

And Dante did. He went faster, harder, assaulting that spot with every rough thrust. He felt his eyes go red, his fangs protruding from his mouth. This time, he knew he'd be doing something he hadn't done before. He growled, deep and guttural. The hot coil in his stomach tightened, his trigger coming to the surface of his skin. Nero felt it and he loved it. "Ah, fuck, Dante. Do it." he felt his own climax coming, grabbing his cock and stroking it fast.

The elder felt himself grow hot, his thrusts becoming erratic. Unable to withhold any longer, he Triggered and climaxed, sinking his teeth into the younger's flesh. The pleasure and pain made Nero come, spilling his seed all over the hotel's bed spread, screaming his lover's name.

They collapsed beside one another, breathing heavy and sweating from the "workout". Nero settled his head on the elder's chest, smiling and running fingers over the bite wound on his neck. In no more than a day, he'd be Dante's husband. He sighed joyfully, "I love you, Dante"

I love you too, Nero. I love you too."


	16. Chapter 16: The Big Day

Final Chapter!! I'm sad it's ending, honestly. But, it's a happy chapter. Yay! Perhaps, it I get enough reviews ( or you loyal readers show enough interest), I'll post what happens afterward, and on their honeymoon, in a sequel. Sound good? Let me know what you think!! Enjoy!!!

I don't own DMC, yadda, yadda.

Contains homosexual marriage. Don't like, don't read, Simple as that.

* * *

He was nervous. Why was he so nervous? This was supposed to be the happiest day of his life. He paced, and paced some more, paced….He bit his nails. Gees, he was nervous wreck. He kept checking himself in the mirror, making sure his tux and tie were in perfect order, his hair wasn't sticking up….

"Brother, you're going to wear a hole in the floor" Vergil's calm voice steadied him. He turned to his twin, smiling. He knew he shouldn't be nervous, but hey. This was the day he become a husband. That's a huge step. Anyone who's anyone would be nervous….regardless. He sat beside his brother on the window seat, letting out a deep breathe.

"Everything will be fine" Vergil reassured him, patting his back softly, "Nero is a great, loving man. You two are perfect for each other.

"Thanks bro" Dante hugged him. Amazing how things had come to this. I couldn't have resulted any better.

"Well" Vergil stood, his vest and dress shirt in perfect order, his shoes shiny and black, "I should get to my place. Everything will be starting soon. You'll be okay, yes?"

The elder thought of Nero's face and how much he loved him unconditionally. His apprehension settled a little, "I'll be fine."

* * *

"You look stunning, honey" Trish said, rubbing Nero's arms, "Dante's going to melt when he sees you."

"Thanks Trish" he smiled, "You don't look bad yourself."

"Aren't you the sweetest" she took a seat beside him, helping him with his cuff links. Her hair was down today and It made her look motherly. Nero could see why she reminded Dante of his mother. She wore a longer, strapless white lace dress and strappy heels.

"You guys okay in here?" Lady walked in, her own white dress flowey and coming to her knees. No glasses and she was actually wearing heels herself, "Wow. Looking good Nero."

He smiled. He couldn't help but feel a tad nervous. Not everyday you got married, of course.

"Oh, Nero" Lady caught his attention, "There's someone here that wants to see you."

Nero turned to see Kyrie, dressed up and smiling at him from the doorway. "Kyrie" he said, running and embracing her.

"Good to see you too!" She smiled warmly, pulling away, "Look at you. You look adorable."

"Thank you . I means so much that you showed up."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. Nero is getting married", she held her hands up to her chin.

"Sorry to interrupt" Came Vergil's voice through the air, "Nero, the ceremony is about to begin. Are you ready?"

"I'll be sitting in front" Kyrie kissed him on the cheek, "I'm so happy for you". She left, waving to everyone before rushing out to take her seat in the cathedral. Trish and Lady followed suit, leaving Nero and Vergil standing in the doorway.

"Nervous?" Vergil asked, looking him up and down, making sure his white tux was neat.

"Just a little" Nero sighed, once again moving the rose that was pinned to his lapel, "but I'll be fine…right?"

"You'll be more than fine, Nero". Music started; violins and cellos making an elegant noise throughout the huge, gothic style cathedral.

"Ready?" Vergil held out his arm, "You don't want to keep him waiting, do you?"

Nero took that arm, prepared to be escorted to the alter, "No. No I don't."

* * *

The violins and cellos hummed, the sound making everything perfectly enchanting. Sunlight came in through the stained glass, making rainbows of color on the red carpeting that led to the Alter.

Dante stood there, the priest to his side, watching as his twin escorted his love, the most precious and dearest thing to him, down that carpet. He looked great in that tux, smiling with a pink tint on his cheeks as he made his way towards the alter. Dante's heart beat loud in his chest. He never thought, in his whole life, he'd be doing what he was now. He never thought he'd love someone so much. But Nero…that kid had changed everything. He let his face light in a smile as he held out his hand to take Nero's and help him up to the altar, Vergil giving him a sincere, warm smile as he handed Nero off. Was that a tear in his eye?

Nero stood in front of his love, his hands in those larger ones, looking into those eyes that had entranced him the very first time he saw them. They still did. He could see into Dante's soul this way, and that soul shone bright; it was truly beautiful. He smiled at Dante as he smiled back.

"Dearly beloved" The priest began, "We are gathered here today"…..

The younger slayer scanned the small crowd that was gathered. There was Kyrie, front row, her handkerchief already out. He knew it would be. There was Trish and Lady, sitting with her, they're smiles not faltering. Who was that red-headed lady? Lucia? She'd made it too? And Matier? Wow. Just wow.

"The rings?" the priest asked them.

Dante pulled the ring, a slightly slimmer silver one with a ruby set in the center of the band. Nero did the same, pulling out one that was almost the same, just t little bigger and gold.

"Do you, Dante, take this man, Nero, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

The elder slayer gazed at the younger with so much love in his eyes, "I do". He slipped the ring onto his love's finger.

"And do you, Nero, take this man, Dante, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" He slipped the golden band onto Dante's finger, a tear of joy running down his cheek as he gazed upon the man before him.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom."

Their lips met, meshing into a knot of everything warm, joyful, and loving. Bliss was what this was, pure bliss. Their eyes closed, hands finding each other's backs, the moment so perfect and so life changing.

"Woooohooooo!" Lady stood up, whistling loudly as the now newly weds pulled apart, "Way to go boys!!" Clapping erupted and everyone stood to watch the two walk down the red carpeting, holding each other so close.

Walking out into the sunshine, looking each other in the eyes, they chuckled.

"This has got to be the best day of my life" Nero said, leaning against the elder's chest, tears flowing freely. He wasn't lying by any means. There was nothing on the earth that could beat this. Absolutely nothing. He was utterly stunned, however, by seeing his husband's face wet, too.

"Same here. You're the world to me, Nero."

They climbed into the limo, just as the crowd got to the door to throw rice. The black car sped away.

Trish, Lady, and Vergil, stood in the street, watching it speed away, to the reception hall a few blocks away.

"I have to say, I never thought I would see my brother get married" Vergil smiled, sniffing a little.

"Aww" Lady put an arm around his shoulder, "He's got himself a good catch."

"Yeah" Trish said, doing the same as Lady, "They'll be the best couple in the world."

The blue twin smiled, "Dante and Nero….". Even he couldn't be happier.


End file.
